


ITCH

by unifairie



Series: ITCH... [1]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Character Death, F/M, M/M, Multi, Suicide, various unnamed characters deaths, will add tags as needed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2018-11-29 05:44:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 29,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11434386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unifairie/pseuds/unifairie
Summary: The story begins. Negan has an itch....





	1. Itch...

**Author's Note:**

> This is a repost of a previous series, which has been tweaked a little to satisfy the writer. Hope it is satisfactory now, though as writers we are never truly satisfied I don't believe, always believing it could have been better

Negan was restless, had an itch that needed scratching. It had taken some time for him to finally get a clue, but he now realized what was bothering him...Rick fucking Grimes! It had all started with teaching a new group of upstarts a lesson, and he had taken notice of their leader, one Rick Grimes. There was something about the man that he couldn't put his finger on. He hadn't really wanted to break the man, only bring him to heel, get him in line. And, he had done that. It should have been the end of it; just another group of bitches to work for him.

But, the damn man got in his head. He remembered that face, all sweaty and weepy, blubbering snot, and still looking like a tortured angel. Men just weren't supposed to look like that. It gave him an intimate twitch, that men didn't usually give him, though sex was always open for him, male or female. He dismissed his arousal at the moment, though, as merely a power-trip hard-on. 

And, when he got back to the Sanctuary, he couldn't get the guy out of his head, filling it with visions of sweaty curls and cerulean blue eyes. Damn, the guy was fucking gorgeous! And, he was an excellent physical speciman too. He'd noticed this when he drug him to the RV. But, there was more, and Negan wanted to find out what was putting his libido into overdrive over this one guy, having never felt such an attraction to anyone in his life. 

Thus, his early trip to Alexandria... only four days later in fact, because he wanted to see the man again. But, the lovely Mr Grimes wasn't exactly happy to see him, even going so far as to remind him that he was early. Negan even told him the truth, disguised as sarcasm, saying he missed him. And, now that Rick Grimes was all cleaned up, his beauty was front and center. Negan immediately tried to get up close and personal in Rick's space, but Rick ducked away, escaping any closeness, taking him on the requested tour instead, giving him a moment for an excellent view of his backside in motion, a sexy stroll, sensuous and slithering, like a snake; probably as dangerous as one too. But, Negan wasn't sure he'd mind getting bitten by that one. Man, the guy was smokin'! 

And, finally, in the pantry, outside the armory, Negan got the chance to get up close and personal, able to smell the man, the slightly earthy soap scent, overlaying the clean man-sweat scent that drove into Negan's brain like a sledgehammer. And, there was just a hint of fresh apple on his breath that teased Negan's nose, making him want to capture those scents to remember and smell forever, lock them in his brain and throw away the key. Negan had to struggle not to grab the man and satisfy his curiosity about just how good Rick's mouth would taste. 

But, at the end of the visit, Rick only wanted Daryl back. Rick hadn't even tried to be decent to him, barely cordial, but was ready to beg for the damn redneck, and it made Negan's blood boil, though he didn't show it, hiding the green-eyed monster roaring through his veins. So, Negan parted from Rick with a sexual innuendo that he was sure the man hadn't understood. 

And, the whole time he'd been in Alexandria, he'd been struggling with the urge to pull that antagonistic firebrand into his arms and find out if those lips were as soft as they looked, that mouth as hot and sweet as he imagined, or how silky those curls would feel running through his fingers. And, Negan was even a little irritated that Rick never even seemed to notice the massive hard-on he'd been sporting from the moment he'd set eyes on the delectable leader again. 

Negan had to go back to the Sanctuary and fuck several of his wives that day, all the while fantasizing about a certain beauty with a sexy stroll, silky curls, cerulean eyes and lips from heaven. But, he wasn't satisfied. He wanted to see Rick Grimes again, get some alone time with him, make him realize he needed to cooperate for the good of Alexandria. Rick would give in to save his 'family', even if that meant getting up close and personal with Negan. At least, that's the way Negan figured it. He would get Rick Grimes. He was sure of it.


	2. The First Scratch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pursuit of Rick Grimes begins...

Carl's little visit gave Negan the perfect excuse to revisit Alexandria and his favorite Sheriff. But, the man wasn't there. Huge disappointment, but he'd wait for the elusive man's return. He got more frustrated as the time passed, without his getting the opportunity for some alone time with Rick, and having to put up with that bore, Spencer, who had taken it upon himself to become Negan's best friend was the real cherry on top. Finally, he just couldn't take any more of the jerk's bullshit. The guy was a fucking ass, and his constant sucking-up, plus the downgrading of the perfection of Mr Grimes was too much. Killing him was an enormous relief. But, then, that little chicana spitfire had taken it upon herself to try to kill him.

And, of course, Rick had chosen that moment to make an appearance! Negan had been excited, pleased, to be able to tell Rick of everything he'd done for him, feeling the man might at least be grateful, earning him some points with the surly beauty. But, no, Rick hadn't even bothered with a, 'thank you'. In fact, all he got was a growl, that his shit was by the gates, and that he could collect it as he left. So, Negan had to settle for the damn bullet maker, amidst much uncalled for protest, deciding to settle his needs for Mr Grimes another day. And, there would be another day! Next time, he would not deal with any other shit. He'd get his alone time with Rick Grimes, and he would make sure he got that itch scratched. ●●●●●•••••●●●●●•••••●●●●●•••••●●●●●•••••●●●●● 

Rick listened to Michonne's words. He'd come to the basement to think along the same lines. There had been enough servitude. In fact, his last comments to Negan had hardly been subservient, telling him his shit was at the gate, and that he could collect it on his way out. He could tell Negan had noticed, pausing, and looking at him strangely for a moment, before he continued his conversation about the bullet maker, not that Rick cared, except for losing Eugene, of course. They'd have to figure out a way to get him back, as well as Daryl. 

Michonne felt it was time to take back Alexandria and Rick agreed. But, it wasn't that simple. They had to get Alexandria on board, which was exhausting work, because they did not come easy, not being the warriors that Rick's group was. So, Alexandria would be put on hold, until the course of action had been set. So, Rick had set off from Alexandria, with his little group of five. They fit easily into the RV, Rick driving and Michonne riding shotgun, with Carl, Rosita and Tara in the back seat, as they headed off, to begin the next chapter of their lives. ●●●●●•••••●●●●●•••••●●●●●•••••●●●●●•••••●●●●● 

Negan sat silently in the passenger seat, brooding for about half an hour. There was something wrong that he couldn't wrap his brain around. Something wasn't right, but he couldn't put his finger on it. Finally, it came to him. Rick... of course it was Rick, wasn't it always him. He remembered Rick's attitude. It had been downright rebellious, now that he thought about it. It had given him pause at the time, but he let it pass. Now, he wasn't so sure. That lovely little morsel had gotten something in his brain that Negan didn't want there. If Rick decided to get rebellious now, getting up close and personal wasn't going to happen, and that made Negan's balls ache. 'Rick, Rick, Rick. Just what are you getting into that pretty little head of yours? And, what can I do about it? 

"Hey, Earl, stop the truck, now." Negan raised his voice in the silence. 

Earl never questioned his boss, just let off the gas, and brought the truck over to the side of the road, and to a stop. "What's wrong, boss?" The other vehicles had pulled to a stop behind them. 

Negan stepped from the truck, yelling at the van behind him. "Jeb, Will, need you two to come with me and Earl. The rest of you can go home. Lock the bullet maker down 'til I get back. Me and the boys got a little something to see to." It was all the explanation they'd get. Negan didn't explain himself to anyone. Jeb and Will climbed into the back of the truck and Negan resumed his own seat. "Let's head back to that homey little town. I need to check out something." Negan told Earl. 

Earl was good at following orders, a good soldier, as were all his men, the occasional problem easily taken care of, and order restored once more, Negan's order. 

Negan was surprised to come upon the RV just a few miles outside Alexandria, but not as surprised as Rick and his group. Negan recovered quickly, his face spreading into a big grin, knowing he had caught them at something. It didn't matter what. He was going to put an end to it. And, he was going to take care of a little personal issue, as well. 

Negan climbed out of the truck and sauntered over to the RV, his men following him. He headed over to the driver's side, smiling at Rick. "Hey, Rick, what's up?" 

"...we...uh...decided to go on another run. Need to get started to find enough stuff for you when you come back..." Rick's voice was a little gruff. 

"Five? Bit much for a run isn't it?" Negan raised an eyebrow at Rick. "In fact, I don't think you need to be going on any more runs, Rick. It's not something the leader of a community needs to do. You are too important to risk yourself that way. If the rest of this group feels they need four for a run, I guess that's their decision. But, you need to stay back at Alexandria, and manage it. Let the minions do the grunt work. Me and the boys can give you a ride back home while your little group goes out for that run. How about that?" 

Rick was silent a moment, then, "Thanks for the suggestion, but I think Alexandria can function without me for a few days. The people are capable. They'll be fine. We won't be out that long, anyway. We'll see you next week. Now, if you'll excuse us, we need to be on our way." Rick ended the unwanted conversation. 

"Rick, I don't think you were listening to me. That was in no way a suggestion. I was merely being polite, something you seem to have forgotten how to be." Negan paused. "You know, I think you could be right about the community being capable without you." Negan easily turned Rick's words back on him. "Yes, your Nigerian queen there should be able to handle this little community just fine without you. And, I think you could benefit from a little vacation. You seem a bit stressed, and I have the perfect solution to help you out. You can come back to the Sanctuary with me, take some time off, let yourself relax, learn how to be a gentleman again, and we can get to know each other better." Negan let out a chuckle at the look of outrage on Rick's face, knowing that would be the reaction. 

'Wonder what your reaction would be if I told you the truth.' Negan thought. 

"I don't need to get to know you better." Rick growled. "This isn't a situation we wanted. You forced us into this. We are trying our best to keep our people alive. And, it will take all of us for that. We are trying to satisfy your needs. That cannot be accomplished with me at the Sanctuary." Rick was starting to get testy. 

'Oh, you could satisfy my needs perfectly at the Sanctuary, Rick.' Negan thought, but didn't say that out loud, instead, "Rick, that was an order." Negan barked, deciding he'd had enough of Rick's rebellion. "Now, just climb out of that vehicle and your friends can be on their way. If you want to test me, it will not be pretty. My men will start to shoot your little group, one by one, until you decide to cooperate. How many do you want to see die?" 

Negan waited, giving Rick time, knowing how it would go. Finally, Rick shifted in his seat, lifting himself out of it. He climbed out of the RV and stood waiting. Negan walked around to Rick, throwing an arm over his shoulders, feeling him stiffen at the touch. He'd have to get over that, Negan thought. 

"Thank you, Rick, for not deciding to be an ass and get your people killed. But, your little group just might want to follow us...can't have that. A flat tire should be enough of a deterrent...fixable, but takes a bit of time...time they won't have to follow us. Boys..." 

Rick didn't have time to process the words before gunfire tore the peaceful breeze apart. He tried to jerk away from Negan, but Negan caught him around the waist, yanking him close, gun suddenly at his head. He'd never use it, but Rick didn't need to know that. It calmed him down instantly, his body pressed tight to Negan's, stiff in the embrace. Only a few seconds, and Negan pulled Rick over to the truck, pushing him inside, firmly planted between himself and Earl. Rick was seething, Negan could tell, and it amused the hell out of him. He finally had Rick to himself. When they got back to the Sanctuary, Rick was in for quite an awakening. Negan was going to let him know exactly what he wanted from him, and 'no' was not an answer Negan would accept, so he'd make sure Rick forgot how to say that particular word.


	3. Another Scratch

As Negan pulled up to the Sanctuary, Rick was in awe, at the sight that greeted him. Carl hadn't had the chance to tell him what the Sanctuary was like, and he was stunned at the sight, as well as feeling a bit sick to his stomach. The place was a literal fortress, with walkers being used as gaurd dogs, and workers milling around to manage them. It was disgusting to him, but seemed effective for Negan.

Negan could see Rick's feelings flash across his beautiful face, and was pleased. "Welcome to The Sanctuary, Rick." Negan chuckled, causing those gorgeous blues to turn in his direction. 

"I didn't come here by choice." Rick retorted. "So, don't pretend like I'm your guest by welcoming me to your madhouse." 

"But you are my guest, Rick. I told you that. And, no matter what you think, my people are taken care of, as you will be, just like a pampered pet." 

"I am not your pet." Rick growled. 

"Oh, but you most definitely are, Rick. And, soon, you'll find that out." Negan said, stepping out of the truck, reaching back to grab Rick's hand and pull him out, after. 

Rick stumbled out of the truck, with a curse, falling forward, into Negan's arms, which closed around him. Rick pushed hard against the man holding him, but was unable to break the grip. 

"...what the hell...?" Rick cried, looking up at the grinning face of Negan, realization hitting him, suddenly. Negan was aroused. "...no fucking way...!" he struggled in the unwanted embrace. "Let me go, you bastard!" 

"Calm your ass down. You stumbled and I caught you. Didn't want you to hurt yourself. But, I must admit, you do feel good, like you belong in my arms, fit so perfectly there." Negan laughed, releasing Rick, at last. 

Rick jerked away, trying to regain his composure. "Keep your hands off me." he gasped. Rick looked around, feeling trapped, and desperate to escape. "Why did you bring me here?" 

"Come on, Rick. Let's go inside where we can talk. You aren't going anywhere without my permission, so get that out of your pretty little head. This is my world, and I am King Shit here. So, let's go inside and I'll show you my kingdom, give you the grand tour, as it is. Then, we can get to know each other. Don't be an ass, Rick. I have been polite, up to this point. Don't make me the bad guy." 

Rick knew he really had no choice. He wasn't going to escape. Negan obviously had him in his scope and wasn't going to just let him get away. This was not something he'd ever imagined happening. When the hell did Negan become attracted to him, and why? He lowered his eyes, in resignation, following Negan into the factory. 

The tour actually took quite a bit of time, Negan being a wealth of information, filling Rick in on his operation; which would have been a great deal of help, if Rick had been paying attention. But, all he could think about was that he was now Negan's prisoner, in all honesty; a prisoner Negan was sexually attracted to. His stomach was in knots and he didn't know what he was going to do, how he was going to get out of this situation. 

"Well, my dear, what do you think?" Rick was suddenly brought back to reality, realizing the tour was over, and they were now standing in a room filled with beautiful women, just lounging around. "Hey, beautiful?" Negan's face was way too close and he quickly backed away, putting some distance between them.

Negan gave an amused chuckle. "You zone out on me, Rick. Probably don't remember a thing I said, do you?" Rick could only look at him dumbly, unable to deny the truth. "Hell, it's ok. I get it." Negan continued. "You are a bit shocked, can't wrap your head around your new status in life. But, you will get used to it. You have just moved up the ladder, and your life is going to get so much better. I'll take good care of you here, and as long as you behave appropriately, Alexandria will continue, as well. Do we have an understanding, Rick?" 

"What do you want from me?" Rick was subdued now. 

"Oh, baby, I know you are not that stupid." Negan grinned. "You know the answer to that." Negan paused for a moment. "I don't want to hurt you, Rick. And, I don't want to destroy your family or friends. But, I want you, in the most intimate way. And, I, being the generous man that I am, will give you a choice of fulfilling my fantasies or giving Alexandria their worst nightmare. I will even release Alexandria from their servitude as a gift to you, if you agree. Think about it. You will never leave here, regardless. You are mine, and I intend to keep you. But, you have a choice to make for the rest of them." 

Rick was stunned. He didn't want to make such a decision. But, how could he selfishly let his people suffer? 

"I don't want to be with you..." Rick whispered. "How can you ask me to do this?" 

"I'm giving you a choice, Rick. I don't know why you act like I'm condemning you to hell. Your people can be free. All you have to do is open your mind up a little. Hell, I don't want to hurt you. I just think we could both enjoy some extracurricular activities, and, if I do say so myself..." Negan leaned in close and lowered his voice, conspiratorially "...I am a hell of a lover!" Negan drew away from Rick, with a wink. "I can take you to heaven, baby." 

Rick swallowed nervously. He didn't want this, would never have made this kind of deal if he had a choice. But, how could he be selfish and deny his family their freedom, when it was his fault they were in this situation. It had been his idea to attack the Saviors in the first place. They had only followed their leader down the path to hell, sacrificing everything for him. It was time to repay them. 

"...ok, you win. just do what you want to me. I'll find a way to live with it." Rick felt tears run down his cheeks and wiped them away roughly. He had no right to cry, not for himself. He was repaying a debt he owed. 

Negan took the steps forward needed to pull Rick into his arms, and, before Rick was prepared, his mouth came down on Rick's, stealing her breath from his lungs, as Negan got a taste of the fantasy of Rick's heavenly lips.


	4. Too  Many  Scratches

The group had to walk back to Alexandria, to find another vehicle. They were going to have to rescue their fearless leader, as well as Daryl and Eugene. It was a bit of a hike for the four, but they were up to the task.  
●●●●●•••••●●●●●•••••●●●●●•••••●●●●●•••••●●●●●

At the moment, Rick wasn't feeling so fearless. In fact, he was terrified. Negan's mouth had taken complete control of his own and he couldn't breathe. He knew he had told Negan he could do what he wanted to him, but now he wasn't so sure. He was trapped in an unwanted embrace, his mouth a captive of Negan's own. 

And, Negan was taking full advantage, for a full oral exploration. Rick began to struggle, trying to escape, panicking. Negan pulled back slightly, to see the panic in Rick's eyes. It surprised him. He didn't want to see that. He released Rick, who staggered back, eyes wide in terror. Negan waited for Rick to calm down, before he spoke, his voice soft and soothing, trying to calm the wild thoroughbred he'd captured. 

"Rick, it was only a kiss. I haven't hurt you. You need to calm down. You gave me permission, said yes to the agreement. Do you plan on going back on that agreement? Now, I don't want to upset you any more than you already are, and frankly, I am a little surprised that you are that fragile, but if you try to back out of our agreement, I will have to retaliate. Right now, you are really pissing me off, to the point that only bashing a few heads in will suffice to assauge my anger." 

"Please, no..." Rick gasped, finally able to speak. 

"And, why the hell not? " Negan's voice rose. "I told you what the consequences would be. " 

"I'm not backing out of our agreement." Rick cried. "You just caught me by surprise. You're a little overwhelming, you know. And, why did you want to do that in public? Was it just to humiliate me?" 

"If I was trying to humiliate you, Rick, I'd simply have bent you over something and fucked you in front of your people back in Alexandria, not simply kissed you in front of my wives. That was merely a public display of affection, that wasn't even all that public. Hell, my wives have seen me do more than that with each other. So, tell me, Rick, what the fuck did I do that was so damn overwhelming for you to panic over?" 

"...maybe I overacted a bit..." Rick said, hanging his head. "It's just that I've never been kissed by another man before, and it freaked me out a little." 

"Get over it, Rick. When I said intimate, that included kissing. I don't want to just fuck you. I told you I didn't want to hurt you and I meant it. I plan for you to enjoy it as much as I do. I want a lover, not just a piece of ass; and I chose you because I knew you'd be a wild ride. So, now that we have that out of the way, I'll have one of my men take you to my room, where you can take a shower and get cleaned up. I need for you to stay clean and pretty for me. I will see you later. I have some shit to take care of." Negan said. "And, make sure you shave, doll. I want your gorgeous face smooth." Negan chuckled at the scowl he got from Rick. ●●●●●•••••●●●●●•••••●●●●●•••••●●●●●•••••●●●●● 

Rick felt uncomfortable as he walked in front of Will, the man assigned to take him for a shower. He could feel the man's eyes boring a hole through him, and shuddered under it's intensity. He directed Rick on which way to go, and Rick had already lost track of where he was in the factory. So much for finding his way out, not that trying to escape was a good idea anyway. He wasn't ready for the wrath of Negan to be given free rein, and an escape attempt was sure to fail, and piss him off royally. That didn't bode well for Alexandria. No, it was best to just try to deal with this new turn of events, for now. 

"Here you are. This is Negan's room, where you'll be staying." Will snorted. "Go on in." A hand at his back gave him a shove, forward, against the door. When Rick just stood there without moving, the guy gripped his arm, as he opened the door, moving him forcefully through it, then dragging him on through to the bathroom. "Get yourself all fresh and sweet for the boss, doll. I'll be right outside, so don't try anything stupid." The guy turned around and left him standing there. 

Rick just stood there a few minutes, taking in the simple industrial-style bathroom. He saw an actual new razor sitting on the edge of the white sink. He shook his head, resigned, and started to unbutton his shirt. After the shower, he wrapped a towel around his hips, taking the bar of soap over to the sink for the ordered shave. The soap made a decent lather and the new razor easily cleared the stubble from his face. He looked in the mirror, wondering what Negan saw that he wanted so damn much. 

A sharp whistle caused Rick to jerk around, freezing at the sight of Negan, whose gaze was sweeping his near-naked body. "You are one beautiful man, Rick Grimes. I will say that for you. You put my lovely wives to shame." Negan said softly. 

Rick felt the urge to try to cover himself, unused to such admiration. He had never even thought about what he looked like before, and now he was an object of someone's lust, and he felt so naked. 

Negan turned and walked out of the bathroom, to stand in the middle of his bedroom. "Come on out, Rick. Don't be so shy. It's time for your inspection." 

"Wait... I need to get dressed, first." Rick said, reaching for his discarded clothes. 

"I said now, Rick." Negan ordered. "Don't keep me waiting." 

Rick slowly emerged from the questionable safety of the bathroom, wanting to have his clothes back on. He felt so vulnerable, standing there in only a towel. 

"Drop the towel, Rick." Negan said gently. 

"Please..." Rick whispered, but Negan cut him off. 

"I said drop the fucking towel!" Negan snapped, then.... "please," he added, softly. 

Rick unfastened the towel and let it drop. Negan stood there for several minutes, just slowly sweeping his eyes over the frightened man. Then, he walked over to Rick. "Yes, you are beautiful, simply beautiful." Negan let out a shaky breath. He reached out a hand to touch the lovely face in front of him, frowning when Rick flinched at his touch. "I told you I don't want to hurt you, Rick, and I meant it. Just relax. Your body is perfect. You have no reason to worry about that..." 

"I wasn't worried..." Rick found his voice "...not what I meant..." Rick blushed when Negan chuckled. "I just never really thought about it." Rick amended. 

"Well, you should have. You are sheer perfection." Negan drawled, his hand sliding down Rick's neck and over his shoulder. 

Rick stood silently, as Negan ran his hands over his naked flesh, feeling like he wanted to run away, but forcing himself to stay put. But, when Negan's hand went between his thighs, he lost the battle, jerking away. Before he could flee, Negan's hand shot up, catching him at the back of his neck, fingers tangling in his silky curls, pulling him back. 

"Now, now, now..." Negan soothed, holding him close, whispering in his ear. "Relax, baby. I am not going to hurt you." 

Rick was trembling, wanting to struggle, but afraid of the consequences. Negan kissed the shell of Rick's ear softly, then planted several more down his neck, pulling his head aside to give him better access. Then, he held Rick's head still, gazing into his frightened blue eyes with his own warm amber ones, as he brought his mouth down to cover Rick's, tongue pressing against tight lips, until Rick reluctantly parted them, granting him access, and he deepened the kiss, exploring the sweet heat, sucking at Rick's tongue; inviting Rick to return the kiss, to explore his mouth as thoroughly. The kiss seemed to go on forever, as Negan teased and flirted with Rick's delicious mouth. 

And, Rick didn't know when he relaxed in Negan's hands, one of Negan's arms wrapping around his slim waist, pressing him close. Rick forgot he didn't want this man to touch him, giving in to Negan. He wasn't aware of Negan moving them toward the bed, until he felt a firm pressure against the back of his legs. 

Suddenly, Rick was struggling to get out of Negan's arms, freeing his mouth of Negan's persuasive kiss. "No, please...no...!" Rick gasped. 

To his surprise, Negan released him, watching him scuttle away, hands trying to cover his genitals, where his body had decided to turn against him, and not-so-little-Rick had woken up and was resting confortably against his hand, waiting for some attention. Rick couldn't help notice the large bulge of Negan's own crotch. 

Negan grinned. "You can't deny you enjoyed that, darling. I can see little Ricky peeking out from behind his cover, looking awful happy. He wants to introduce himself to big bad Negan. How can you refuse the little guy?" 

"I can't do this..." Rick whispered. 

"That's ok, baby. You don't have to worry your pretty little head about that. I will take care of everything." Negan walked over to Rick, and before he knew what was happening, Negan had scooped him up in his arms, carrying him to the bed, and dropping him down on it, coming down beside him. 

Negan lay on his side, his hand running down Rick's body, to his half-roused cock, resting there for a moment, not moving, waiting for Rick to calm down, before he spoke. "I won't hurt you, beautiful. Not yet, anyway. I can't lie to you. When I do fuck you, it will hurt, no matter what I do to prepare you. That's just part of it being your first time. But, it will feel good, too, and you'll forget the pain. I give you a gaurantee on that, baby. 

But, right now, all I want to do is wake up that gorgeous body to how much pleasure it can feel. You have lived a sheltered sex life, sweetheart, and I am going to take you down the path of wonder and give you more ecstasy than your mind can dream of. You are in for an overload of pleasure, my dear. Don't ever say Negan doesn't know how to please you. Rick, better than you can please yourself. I'm going to take you to heaven now, if you don't mind." 

Negan gave a wicked grin, hand closing firmly around Rick's cock and stroking smoothly, bringing it to full attention, then he bent his head, his warm breath wafting tantalizingly over the moist cockhead, before his lips closed over it, sucking softly, his tongue dancing an erotic Salsa against the sensitive slit, causing Rick to gasp, as a jolt of pleasure shot straight up his spine.


	5. Bloody Scratches

Negan woke with a jolt, disoriented at first, then the fog cleared from his brain. The truck was parked in front of the gates of Alexandria, Earl waiting patiently for him to wake up. He wondered how long they'd been sitting there, while he was dreaming. Negan always had vivid and detailed dreams and this one had been especially so, even if it had been cut off prematurely by his waking up. But, what the hell! He could make a better reality. Yeah, he had decided, right at this moment, what he was going to do. He was going to take the lovely Mr Grimes with him today. No need to take the chance of losing him, when he could be safe and sound at the Sanctuary.

Negan had been true to his word, even, waiting the whole week, before he returned to Alexandria. And, it had been a restless week, with an overactive libido his wives had to take care of, because of the absence of Rick Grimes. And, the pick-up today was the last thing on his mind. His interest was all on the intriguing sheriff. His men could deal with business, while he dealt with making Rick a permanent part of his life. 

Negan literally bounced out of the truck, a big excited grin on his face. But, before he even had a chance to knock, the gate was sliding open for him, only to reveal that idiot, Spencer, who hadn't been smart enough to know who he was on his last visit, and who he'd had the pleasure of gutting in his dream. And, he had the same smug grin that grated on Negan's nerves. Negan was probably going to gut him for real. Instead, he locked his grin in place and stepped past the bitch, to survey Alexandria for a moment, pretending Spencer hadn't sidled up to him like a slut. He turned suddenly, shoving past the nuisance. 

"Where's Rick?" Negan was annoyed. " 

Mr Negan...Sir..." 

"Just Negan, boy. Didn't your leader teach you any goddamn manners?" Negan growled. 

"Negan...Sir...that's what I wanted to talk to you about." Spencer was like an eager puppy, slobbering all over Negan and really annoying him. 

"Where's Rick?" Negan repeated, brusquely. 

"He's not here..." Spencer started, but Negan cut him off, not wanting to hear anything else. 

"Where the fuck is he?" Negan snarled. "Did he go on a run, when he knew I was coming, and he was supposed to be here to welcome me?" 

So far, this was not going the way Negan had envisioned it. He was having to deal with this simpering fool rather than spending time at the Grimes house, where he could be entertained by that amusing son of Rick's, who tried to act like such a badass, when he couldn't really compete with his tempestuous father. 

"They went to the Hilltop, Sir," Spencer blurted out. "The whole group of them. Even talked those two faggots into going with them." Spencer sneered. "But, the rest of Alexandria was smart enough not to follow them. They knew who the real leader here was...just following in my mother's footsteps... a great true leader." 

Spencer was smiling, pleased with himself, never knew what hit him, never knew how Lucille took half his face off with the first blow, died before his brains flew off the bat, as Negan expended his rage on the fool who had the audacity to ruin his day by telling him Rick Grimes had run away from him. 

Negan looked at the mess he had created, not feeling the least bit sorry, breathing heavily from the exertion. But, he still had a lot of rage left. Fuck, fuck, fuck and double fuck! Rick Grimes had up and run off. And, to Hilltop, a place that sure as hell wasn't any kind of haven, a place Negan owned; with a coward in charge, one who Negan couldn't stomach and always sent Simon to deal with. 

And, Rick Grimes thought he could hide there, escape from him in that straw fort? Negan thought the beauty was smarter than that. He had been clever enough to take his friends and family with him, because Negan would have spent his rage on the lot of them, had they been here. They would still pay for their leader's rebellion, along with the Hilltop, for taking what belonged to him. Rick Grimes was his property, and the Hilltop had stolen that property, and boy would they pay the price for it. 

Negan turned to Earl and gave him the order, "Burn this goddamn place to the fucking ground. I don't want a single building left standing. And kill every single living bastard left in these godforsaken walls. Execute them all." Negan walked out of the gates of Alexandria for the final time. 'Defy me again, Rick.' he said to himself, with a wicked grin. 

Rick would have no place to come back to, if he wanted to return. But, he had every intention of collecting his property from Hilltop, anyway, teaching those thieves a lesson in the process. That fucking coward, Gregory, didn't have a future left. And, as for his wayward soon-to-be, lover, he was going to take him back to the Sanctuary, where he would learn some much-needed discipline. ●●●●●•••••●●●●●•••••●●●●●•••••●●●●●•••••●●●●● 

Rick wasn't aware of the nightmare occurring in Alexandria as he approached the gates of the Hilltop Community. He had tried to get the Alexandrians to go to the Hilltop, but they weren't on board. And, Rick didn't know Negan thought he was running away, wasn't aware of the man's interest in him, hadn't noticed his obsession. He only felt the man got into his personal space a little too much, making him terribly uncomfortable. 

The gates swung open and he saw Maggie standing there, looking tired, but settled, a small welcoming smile of relief on her lips. He walked forward, to pull her into a firm, but gentle embrace. She gave one in return, glancing at Carl holding his little sister in his arms, giving him a nod; holding on to her leader a little longer, not wanting to give up that comforting embrace. 

Rick was her touchstone and she needed his strength right now. She had missed Rick's strength, so vital in her life. She had missed them all, but Rick was the one she needed at the moment, his touch giving her the courage to take charge of this group, to remove that jackass who dared call himself a leader. She would make Hilltop strong again. Now, her leader was back and ready to take charge. She had seen it in him as he walked up to her, his stride confidant again. She finally released him, with a weak smile, at his confused look. 

"Sorry, didn't mean to smother you. Glad to have you back, though. Didn't know if I could do this without you." 

"It's ok." Rick chuckled. "You have the right. You were strong all along, didn't try to hide like I did, just went away to lick your wounds and came back stronger. You are amazing, lady." 

Maggie blushed with pleasure at his words. She had missed that, Rick's belief in her. She knew the others cared about her and wanted to protect her, but Rick had always believed in her strength, and she needed that. His belief strengthened her, made her solid and vital, in a way nobody else could. 

"How are you... ?" Rick asked, "the baby...?" 

"We are fine, Rick." Maggie said softly. 

"Good...We're ready now, ready to fight. It's time for a plan. If Negan wants war, he'll get it. We are back, Maggie. Your family is back." 

"You got that right, Rick." Rick would recognize that soft growl anywhere. He looked over Maggie's shoulder, to see Jesus and Daryl coming around the corner of a building. 

Rick walked away from Maggie, letting her greet the rest of the group, and went to see his 'brother'. 

Daryl flung his arms around Rick, almost crushing him in a bear-hug, surprising, but not, after everything he'd gone through. Daryl needed his touchstone, too. And, the thought of never seeing this man again had almost destroyed the archer's fragile hold on his sanity. Rick was his world, his reason to live, the center of his family core, and his heart. 

Rick held the emotional man in his arms, letting him have the release he needed, feeling Daryl shudder, and tears welling up in his own eyes, at the sound of Daryl's strangled sobs. He hated how this gruff man had been stripped so bare by Negan, his sensitive center exposed. 

Negan had ripped into his soul. That tough exterior had been all Daryl had to hold onto for protection, and Negan had torn it from him.And, Rick would make Negan pay for hurting his brother so badly.


	6. There Will be Scars

Rick settled down in bed with Michonne, pulling her into a close embrace, and their lips met in a tender kiss, soft and sweet, then growing stonger, as tongues and teeth sought each other. Clothes were removed in haste and need, the press of the naked flesh a necessity, as they sought to mold to each other. 

Their lovemaking was anything but gentle, as neither was gentle in nature any longer, having grown hard, with experience. Both bodies were lean and solid works of art, creating a beautiful painting, as bodies surged to meet each other in passionate release, sleek and sliding against and into each other. It was fast and eager and needy. They found release quickly, laying entwined after, smiling, no need for words, a complete understanding. 

They had a full day planned for tomorrow, with Jesus taking them to 'The Kingdom', and the search for weapons to use. They couldn't fight a war without weapons. And, they couldn't endanger the Hilltop Community by staying there. Hilltop wasn't ready for war, though they were ready to accept Maggie as their new leader. They liked her. She was more concerned for their welfare than Gregory had ever been. Of course, Gregory had been less than thrilled at the turn of events, but was in no position to do anything about it. He had gone to his room, to brood, and nobody cared. He wasn't in charge anymore. 

They all decided to get some sleep and head out in the morning, since they couldn't really do anything tonight anyway. So, Maggie and Sasha, along with Enid and Carl, had headed off to one of the trailers. Rosita and Tara had gone for another, while Aaron, Eric, Eugene and Father Gabriel had headed for a third. Daryl decided to stay with Rick and Michonne at the Mansion, in a room next door, taking Judith with him, to give Rick and Michonne some alone time, which they had fully appreciated. ●●●●●•••••●●●●●•••••●●●●●•••••●●●●●•••••●●●●● 

Rick and Michonne came awake at the same time, to the sound of blaring horns and gunfire. Clothes were quickly retrieved and donned, as Daryl burst into the room, with Judith in his arms. They rushed to the window, glimpsing their nightmare. Why had Negan come here? There had been a pick-up the day before, but that had been set. It should have been fine. So, what had gone wrong? Since the rest of Alexandria hadn't wanted to leave Alexandria, Rick had told them to go along with the pick-up as planned, and to say that Rick was out scavenging, if asked. So, what was the problem? 

"Please, Daryl, he can't find you here. And, take Judith with you. Keep her safe. He doesn't need to know about her, either. We'll try to talk our way out of this. I'm sure the Hilltop will cover our asses, knowing it is to their benefit." Rick gave Judith a quick kiss to the top of her head. "Keep her safe, Daryl." Rick whispered, before Daryl slipped out of the room, to make his escape with a very precious cargo. 

Rick made his way out of the mansion with Michonne, holding hands, in a show of unity. The sight that greeted them was fear inspiring, even though they'd seen it before. The gates of Hilltop were open, with several vehicles gathered in the entrance, Negan's black van the centerpiece of the halo of headlights. The whole Hilltop gang had gathered behind Rick's group. Then, they all turned, as one of Negan's men came out of the mansion, dragging Gregory. He walked past all of them, over to Negan, releasing the man, throwing him at Negan's feet, where he cowered, like a dog. 

"Please, Sir...I had nothing to do with this. Believe me, I would never be a part of it." Gregory whined. 

"Oh, shut the fuck up, you idiot." Negan growled, stepping away from the man at his feet, walking toward Rick, whose group had converged behind their leader, along with the citizens of Hilltop, except for Michonne, who stood at his side, hand gripped tightly in his. 

"What do we have here?" Negan gave a wolfish grin, that made Rick shiver in spite of himself. "Did you have a slumber party and forget to invite me? I am truly crushed." 

"What are you doing here?" Rick asked. 

"Shouldn't I be asking you that question, Rick? Didn't you have someplace else you were supposed to be? Like, Alexandria, perhaps? Or did it slip your mind that it was pick-up day?" Negan continued to grin. 

"We were out scavenging...ran into this place, decided to spend the night. Your tribute was still there..." 

"But, you weren't." Negan interrupted, not mentioning Rick's lie of just running into Hilltop. Spencer had happily informed them of where Rick and his group had gone, before Negan dispensed him. 

"Why did I need to be there?" Rick growled. 

"Because you are the leader and it's your job to welcome me, Rick. Instead, I was forced to deal with a simple minion like Spencer, a real fucking peice of dog shit, annoying as fuck." 

"Bullshit!" 

"What did you say, Rick? Did you forget your manners, along with the ability to tell the truth. You seem to have lost that southern charm of yours, and I don't like it." Negan frowned for the first time. 

"What are you talking about?" Rick asked. 

"Don't act stupid, Rick. It doesn't become you." Negan gave a quick grin, "although you yourself are quite becoming." Rick shook his head, confused, causing Negan's grin to return. "Well, well, it seems our pretty little damsel-in-distress has risen from the dead." he looked at Maggie with a quirked brow. "How does that work, huh? Dead one day and alive another. I think you lied to me, Rick... No, no...I take that back. You didn't exactly lie, did you? You just went along with the lie, which is worse, cowardly, in fact. Tsk, tsk, Rick. That is definitely a point against you, but I'll forgive you, this time. The original sinner will not be so lucky. Where is that damn priest who committed the heinous crime, anyway?" 

"Wait!" Rick cried. "What are you doing? Father Gabriel was only trying to protect our community. Maggie needed some time. You had just murdered her husband, and she was in need of medical attention." 

"And, that was a reason to lie to me?" Negan barked. 

"I'm right here." Father Gabriel stepped into sight. 

"Nooo." Rick groaned. "Please..." 

"Oh, calm the fuck down, Rick. This has nothing to do with you. This is between the Father and I." Negan paused for a moment. "Earl, Will, could you please assist Rick out of harm's way? He just loves to put himself in danger, always getting into trouble. I can't have that." 

"What the fuck...?" Rick growled, as two men came forward, to pull him away from Michonne, dragging him over to stand behind Negan, where he struggled to free himself, as Negan walked toward Father Gabriel. 

The Father stood calmly, with his head bowed, as everyone looked on in horror. 

"Nooo!" Rick screamed, as the bat swung, striking the priest solidly across the face, in a loud bloody slap. Gabriel crumpled to the ground, limply, and Rick would have done the same, if the two men hadn't been holding him so securely. 

Several minutes later, the priest was a familiar sight to many of the survivors, except Eric, who had not witnessed Negan's previous spectacle, and was on his knees, wretching. The rest of the group was silent, in the face of this new horror visited upon them, except Aaron, who was trying to calm his husband, and Rick, who was moaning over another death on his head. 

Negan threw Rick a smile before he strolled over to where Gregory was still cowering in the dirt, and Lucille showed no mercy, as more blood was spilled. 

"Piece of shit." Negan spat on the pile of mush that had been Gregory's head, before walking back to the group. "Now, back to business. Apparently, you had already chosen a new leader here at Hilltop, so that..." Negan gestured toward Gregory's body, "...is just some trash to take out. So, tell me who is the chosen one to lead this tribe of monkeys?" 

"I am the new leader of Hilltop." Maggie lifted her head and stepped forward, defiantly. 

"Whoa..." Negan chuckled. "You certainly have the balls for it, pretty lady. But, I don't think that will fit in my plans. Hey, you there, with the long shaggy hair, weren't you the former asshole's second? Jesus, right? Well, you just moved up the ladder, Jesus. Welcome to the job, son. Do it well and you may live a few more years. Fuck up and...just the opposite." Negan drawled. 

"Maggie," Negan turned to the pretty brunette, "you will be making the trip to The Sanctuary, along with the lovely Mr Grimes here, and his son. You three will have special places there. As for the rest, you'll be put to work, as punishment for your great leader's rebellion." Negan said. "You can thank him though, because he's the only reason I'm letting you live." 

"I am rather lenient in his punishment, you see, as I am a little partial to him." Negan continued, eyes trained on Rick, now. "He's going to be my special guest, and his boy will be given some consideration, as well." 

"A few of my men will stay here at Hilltop, just to get you people straightened out. Now... load em up, boys and we can go home. Take our pretty lady and the boy with you, Jeb. Don't want them associating with the help, now, do we?" Negan added. 

"Now, Rick here, can ride with me and Earl, his being an honored guest, and all. Ta, ta, assholes. Enjoy yourselves." Negan ended. 

Maggie and Carl went quietly, knowing resisting was futile. But, Rick just couldn't be submissive, no matter the cost. He ended up with his hands and feet bound, and forced into the van with Negan and Earl. Negan chuckled over the fight Rick was putting up, glad he had so much spirit. He was going to be fun in bed, and Negan couldn't wait to tame his little wildcat.


	7. Scratched and Scarred

Negan had Jeb and Will carry Rick to his room, where they unceremoniously dumped him on the bed. He still hadn't calmed down. Negan dismissed his men, and eyed his prize, who was being rather annoying at the present time.

"Welcome to Sanctuary, Rick." Negan huffed, irritably. 

"Fuck you!" Rick growled, earning a chuckle from Negan, amused even in his irritation. 

"Yeah, we'll discuss that later, sweetheart." Negan purred. "But, let's be practical, right now." Negan knelt to Rick's eye level, where he lay on the bed, partially on his stomach and side, arms bound behind his back, and feet tied at the ankles. "If I untie you, are you going to behave, or would you prefer to stay that way for a long fucking time? Remember, you might need to go to the bathroom in the future, unless you want to just piss your pants..." 

"You bastard..." 

"Not an ideal start, Rick... I guess you want to stay tied up... some sexual kink I should be aware of, you like being tied up when you fuck, baby?" Negan teased. 

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Rick hissed. 

"In fact, I would." Negan admitted. 

"Screw you." Rick retorted. 

"As I said, we'll get around to that later, beautiful." Negan replied. "But back to whether you'll behave if I untie you?" 

"Ok." Rick relented, too exhausted to continue, anyway. He wasn't giving in, per se`, just taking a much-needed break. "I'll behave. I'm too damn tired to fight right now, anyway." he admitted, grudgingly. 

"Good boy." Negan said, patting him on his ass, causing him to stiffen. Negan pulled a knife out, slicing through the rope at his ankles, before pulling him into a sitting position and freeing his hands. 

Rick tried to rub some circulation back into his hands. That rope had been awful tight. He let out a gasp when Negan's hand clasped the back of his neck, fingers tangling in his curls. Then, he was pulled abruptly to his feet, crushed against Negan's leather-clad body, with his head jerked back, and his mouth was suddenly filled with Negan's tongue, hard and demanding. His shock gave Negan a moment to get a delightful taste of heaven, before Rick bit down viciously. Negan shoved him away, causing him to fall back on the bed. 

But, Negan was laughing, licking his lips with a bleeding tongue. 'Yes, Rick Grimes was definitely going to be fun', he thought, his dick rock hard. And the fury on Rick's face made him laugh even harder, as he savored the faint taste of sweet-tart apple and passionate heat, mixed with an coppery tinge of blood. Rick's mouth was delicious. God, he wanted another taste, but knew Rick wasn't going to allow another kiss. The beauty was hissing at him like an alley cat, even as Negan tried to get his laughter under control. 

"Don't you ever touch me again, you psycho! Back the fuck off. I am not on the damn menu." Rick snarled. 

"Oh, Rick, you are sooo wrong about that. Not only are you on the menu, you are the fucking menu, and I intend to savor every goddamn course." Negan grinned, as Rick's mouth fell open in shock. "And, if you insist on having your mouth open like that, I'll just have to fill it." That started a fresh round of laughter, when Rick's mouth snapped shut like a trap, furious eyes spitting blue fire. 'Yes, Rick was definitely going to be fun. ' 

"Well, now that we have an understanding, I'll leave you here while I take care of some business. Just so you know, there will be gaurds outside the door. You don't go anywhere unless I say so. Be a good boy. I'll be back later." He left Rick, to go take care of the rest of his group.  
●●●●●•••••●●●●●•••••●●●●●•••••●●●●●•••••●●●●● 

Negan went to see Maggie and Carl first. They had been taken to the medical bay to wait, and were sitting, impatiently, with Simon on sentry duty. Both rose, as Negan entered the room. Carl eyed him, angrily, but said nothing. The pretty brunette didn't practice the same restraint, however. 

"Why are we here, and why did you separate us from our friends?" Maggie demanded. 

"Cool your jets, hot stuff. I've shown leniency, so far, because of Rick, but don't push me. I am in charge, here. Don't ever forget that. My fondness for Mr Grimes will only give you so much consideration, and not nearly as much as he gets." 

"What do you want with us?" Carl asked, his voice calm and strong, and so like his father, it gave Negan pause. 

Negan grinned. "You are your father's son, for sure. But, I think you will benefit from my presence in your life. Your father was a strong leader, but had some weaknesses I don't want you to inherit, so I will be your tutor in life, kid. You will be trained as one of my soldiers, and I expect your complete loyalty to me. If you behave, you will be allowed some visitation with your biological father... as long as he behaves, as well, that is. But, you belong to me, just as he does, and I will not show as much leniency with you as I do with him. You fuck up, you will be punished, accordingly. His role in my life is far more important than yours. But, if you do well, you'll reap the rewards. Do you understand?" 

Carl was silent a moment. "Ok. I get it." He said. "But, don't expect me to like it...or you. You'll never be the man my father is. And, I know what you want him for, and you make me sick. And, I will make you pay for everything you do to him. Understand that." 

Carl's voice was cold, even though Negan could see the passion that lay behind those words in the boy's eyes. Negan would have to be vigilant with that one. Those definitely weren't empty threats. 

"Fine." Negan's voice was just as cold. "Simon will take you to the soldiers bunk room, where you'll live. And, I will let you know when you can see Rick." Negan said. "That will be how you address him, now. He is no longer your father. Remember that. Now, go get familiar with your new life." 

Simon led Carl from the room, leaving the pretty Maggie to deal with. "You will get a check up from the doctor first, to make sure you're healthy, before you join my wives." Negan grinned at the furious look on the brunette's face, waiting for the explosion. He didn't have to wait long. 

"Your wife..." Maggie sputtered. "That will never happen. Do you actually think I'd ever marry the man who murdered my husband and friends. You are the most dispicable human being I've ever had the misfortune to meet. I will kill you. That's my promise to you." Maggie's voice was filled with venom. 

"Now, let me express myself to you, you little bitch!" Negan snarled. "I think I have been extremely generous with your group, under the circumstances. Your people slaughtered a whole lot of mine, in their fucking sleep, like a bunch of fucking cowards. At least, I look a man in the eye before I kill them. And, I was only going to take one of yours in retribution, even though I would have been more than justified in killing every fucking one of you. Your husband died because of the actions of your redneck friend. But, at least, he had the balls to do something, instead of whining like a bitch. Now, Rick is understandable, with his being the leader, and smart enough to know I would only punish him through someone else, if he tried anything. But, the rest of you pussies couldn't own your shit. That's fucked up. I always own my shit. Now, if you want to hear what I have to say..." Negan lowered his voice, calming himself before he continued. "When I said you'd be staying with my wives, I never said I wanted to marry you. I like my women willing. It's their choice, dear. They aren't forced. And, you would be staying with them, not one of them. You are lovely, and under other circumstances, you just might be a perfect candidate to suck or ride my dick. It's just that I know your little secret, and I love kids, and want yours to be safe. You need to rest and take it easy. The place to do that is with my wives. Plus, it'll keep my guys' attention off you. They know better than to touch any of my wives. I am just trying to keep your ass safe, so be a little fucking grateful. I'm not a complete ass, lady. " 

Maggie didn't say anything, even hanging her head a bit. He definitely had his points, she was embarrassed to admit. She still hated him and would never forgive him for Glenn, but she had an understanding, now. 

"Ok. Now, I will have you checked out by the doc, then Simon can take you to meet the wives, and they'll take care of you. You will see me around, but we won't be having a lot of conversation. My interest in you is for the sake of the child you carry, so take care of it." Negan left Maggie staring after him in confusion, and maybe hating him just a little bit less. ●●●●●•••••●●●●●•••••●●●●●•••••●●●●●•••••●●●●● 

Negan finally made it to the last room, where the remainder of Rick's group was waiting, on their knees, per his orders to his men, being guarded by men with itchy trigger fingers. 

"Well, well, it comes down to the rest of you sorry bastards. Mullet Man, why don't you stand up." 

Eugene glanced around at everyone else, before he climbed shakily to his feet. 

"It seems, I may have some use for you, after all. You have some brains in that weird head of yours, that I can put to use, so you'll be joining my intelligence crew. You can figure out how to improve things here, and will get a reprieve from the manual labor department. Dwight, take our new man over to the lab, where his brain can be put to some good use." 

Dwight caught Eugene's arm, yanking him out of the room. He looked ready to cry, and probably would, on his way to wherever Dwight was taking him. Rosita looked after him sadly, but had no time to dwell on Eugene's fate, as she awaited her own. 

"As for you lovebirds," Negan's eyes locked on Aaron and Eric. "You are lucky you went with this group, though you are of no real use to me, and are only still alive because of my fondness for your leader, as are the rest of you, for that matter. If any of you fuck up, you'll be put out of your misery; and you can bet your asses will be miserable as fuck. As for you, girl," His gaze shifted to Enid. "I will put you in the kitchen. Teach you a trade that doesn't include spreading your legs to earn a living. As for you other 'ladies', you are a problem. You are all attractive enough to be wives, but I don't need any more. The ones I have are enough of a pain in the ass, but I trust them with my cock, and I don't feel that way about you. And, you would make fine soldiers too, but again, I can't trust you. You'd more likely shoot me, than protect me. So, as much as I hate to waste the talent, I'm going to have to put you in the manual labor camps. So, my men will take you to get outfitted for your new jobs. Remember, you are only alive because of Rick. I don't like to hurt women, but my men have no problem in that department, if you get out of line, so think before you get stupid. There will be no hesitation to put you down if you screw up." Negan turned to leave, when he heard a voice. 

"What about Rick?" 

Negan turned back, knowing who spoke. His intense gaze caught Michonne. She didn't back down. Somehow, he'd known she wouldn't. She was in love with his man, after all. But, Rick was his, now, and she would have to get over it. Negan was never going to allow Rick near her again. He was a jealous man, and ex-lovers were off the list of visitors for his lovely new acquisition. He needed the man to be loyal to him, and only him. Even his visits with Carl would be limited and supervised. He wanted the beauty to be safe and protected, after all, and that included not being mentally distressed. Seeing his friends in their new living conditions would just be too stressful for him. And, ex-lovers would only harm Rick's adjustment to his relationship with him. So, Michonne was definitely not a part of his future. Rick could make friends with his wives and their future children. Negan knew he was good with children, and could be a good mother-type figure for them. That was a point in his favor, along with the fact that he was drop-dead gorgeous and hot as fuck. 0f course, he would be spending most of his time being pretty for Negan, a fine decoration for his arm, and his bed, though he'd be doing a lot more than just decorating that bed. 

Negan gave Michonne a wicked grin, refusing to answer. When her head dropped in defeat, he knew she'd gotten the point. He turned away, knowing she knew, she'd lost Rick forever. ●●●●●•••••●●●●●•••••●●●●●•••••●●●●●•••••●●●●● 

Negan headed over to see his wives, and to see how Maggie was adapting. He wanted his cock sucked. Rick had given him a hard on, that needed to be taken care of, and not by that little wildcat, yet. He needed to tame that one first, before he got his dick anywhere near him. Mutilation wasn't his idea of foreplay, and that was all he'd be guaranteed with Rick, right now. His tongue was still sore, from his impulse to kiss the fiery beauty. It had been worth it for that taste of heaven, but he'd been smart enough to resist the temptation of trying to steal a second one. And he certainly wasn't foolish enough to risk his dick. 

But, thinking about that delightful mouth wasn't doing his dick any favors. He needed some relief, in the form of one of his wives' hot little mouths. A nice long slow suck would do nicely. Perhaps Sherry. She was a real good cocksucker, or maybe Amber. She was getting pretty good, too. Maybe he'd just have both, let Sherry eat his cock, while he fucked her face, and give Amber a real treat, by letting her eat his ass, while he face-fucked Sherry. Yeah, he decided, definitely both. 

But, of course, that ugly scarred fuck, Dwight, had to mess with his day, giving him the news that his favorite fuck-with-a-redneck bitch had managed to escape. Not that he really cared about Daryl, but he had been so much fun to fuck with, because under that tough exterior was a soft mushy core, and a mad love for Negan's latest possession, one Rick Grimes. Negan had been looking forward to torturing the redneck by taking Rick to his bed, with Daryl knowing he'd never have the beauty for himself. 

The nasty fucker probably beat off to thoughts of lovely Rick on a regular basis. And, one of Negan's fantasies was to get the bitch cleaned up and make him deliver breakfast to his room, so he could find the gorgeous sheriff naked in his arms. That would have made the redneck go ballistic. And, it would have given Negan a reason to give the bastard a real beat down, not that he needed much of an excuse, anyway. 

Yeah, he had to admit, Rick was a bit of a trophy for him, someone to taunt others with, what he could have and they couldn't. 

Fuck, he was pissed. He knew that wily fucker was capable of staying away from any hunters he sent after him. He wouldn't catch the bastard, and didn't want to waste time on the certain frustration that would give him. 

"Let the bitch be. It's a waste of time trying to find that wily fucker. I'm gonna go get fucked. Those sluts Sherry and Amber are in for a treat today." Negan made a cruel dig at Dwight, mentioning Sherry, who had been his wife, and who Dwight was still madly in love with, though he pretended indifference. "Yeah, Sherry sure loves to suck my dick, takes all ten inches down her throat, and sucks me dry. Totally insatiable little slut. Begs for it, you know. Boy, I'm going to ride that face today, while I give Amber the pleasure of eating the fuck out of my ass.Those sluts are in for a real treat today, whoo!" Negan snorted, knowing how his words were like physical blows to Dwight. 

"Hey, why don't you go check out the laborers. There's a couple of faggots there. I'm sure they wouldn't mind your fucked up face. They might suck you off just for some time off from the job. Why not enjoy yourself a bit." Negan turned the screws a bit tighter. 

"Not into guys." Dwight said. 

"Just trying to help, guy. No chick is gonna want to suck it for you with that mug, but the fags are at the bottom of the chain. And, a dick is a dick to them. They won't even notice the face. They'll gobble your cock like candy, just for time out of the hell hole. Might wanna consider it. I know a lot of the other guys will be going for it. You could get some relief, without having to jerk off. Think about it." Negan turned away, with a secret smile, heading off to get his, knowing Dwight would do it. He was pathetic. But, the fags would do it, too. They really had nothing else to offer, in exchange for time away from the hell hole. ●●●●●•••••●●●●●•••••●●●●●•••••●●●●●•••••●●●●● 

About an hour later, Negan was basking in the afterglow, a wife on each arm. They had performed admirably. Amber's frequent gagging had made him smile as he slowly stuffed his cock down Sherry's throat, until he gave a nice load of cum. Both had thanked him for the privilege of giving them the treat, although Sherry's sarcasm almost gave him heartburn. 

But, Amber said she was looking forward to eating his ass again, and he believed her. She was really almost pathetic in her willingness to please him. He liked Sherry's sarcasm better, though she didn't live up to it. He knew how much she loved sucking his dick, though she pretended not to, out of some displaced loyalty to her ex-husband. He let her keep up the pretense, as long as he knew the truth. It made their romps more enjoyable. 

He got out of bed and dressed, before returning to the main room, leaving the girls in the bedroom to rest a while. They had earned a nap. He wandered over to where Maggie sat with a couple of his wives. She frowned, but said nothing. He knew she had heard everything, as he and the girls were quite vocal, and there was no dividing door between the rooms. She gained points for not blushing. Tough. Good. 

He left, headed for the kitchen. He was going to order a special dinner for Rick to share with him. It would be their first date, after all. And, it might be the key to getting a real kiss from the tempestuous beauty. He knew he had his work cut out for him in trying to seduce Rick, but that one was worth the effort.


	8. Scratching the Itch

When Negan wandered into the kitchen, the cook took notice. It was a rare thing, Negan usually having one of his men come down to select a meal for him if he wanted something not at the mess hall, which he usually did. Negan didn't eat at the mess hall often, but he wasn't overly particular about his meals either, simply letting his man pick something decent and edible. So, the cook was surprised to see the man coming into her domain.

"Negan, Sir, " She found herself at a loss for words, nervous in the presence of the great one. "What can I do for you?" 

Negan gave her a big grin. "You have some of that pork left from those pigs we got last week, right? Haven't used it all yet?" Negan asked. 

"Sure..." 

" Well, can you make up a couple of pork chop dinners, with some fresh veggies, and a couple of those fresh apples for desert? It is getting close to dinnertime. And, have a nice bottle of wine sent up from storage. I know there's a couple bottles in there. And, make sure it looks nice. I'm trying to impress someone, ok?" 

"Yes, Sir. Would you like me to send up the new girl, with the meals, when they're ready? Have one of your men go with her?" 

"No. I don't think that's a good idea. I prefer you keep her close to you. Can't always trust the men, and she's just a kid. That's why I put her with you, another female, one my men won't mess with. I don't want her pampered. She's here to work. But, I don't want her abused. And, I don't want her around my special guest. He doesn't need to associate with those people anymore. It would just make him unhappy, and I don't want that. I have plans for him. " 

"He's a pretty one, isn't he? Gives those wives of yours a run for their money, from what I hear. Don't worry. I'll make a pretty meal sure to impress. After all, the way to a man's heart is through his stomach, right?" 

"Thank you, dear. We'll see if that's true." Negan left the kitchen, headed for the supply room. There were a few things he needed. He wanted to have a real date with Rick. It seemed crazy, but he was feeling a bit giddy, like a teenager. And, it was wonderful. And, all over a beautiful man he had found in a world gone crazy. "Damn!" Negan mumbled to himself. "I think I'm falling for that bastard, and I don't even mind. He just gets to me like nobody else." 

Negan found what he was looking for in the supply room and headed over to laundry. He wanted to find a nice pair of jeans for Rick, ones that would fit him well, and show off that body of his, along with a clean snug t-shirt. No need for undergarments, unless he could find a pair of socks to go under those cowboy boots, 'damn', but Rick sure did look sexy in those boots, have to try to find him another pair on one of those scavenging trips. He was a hot little cowboy. 

Negan shook his head, trying to clear the image he'd just conjured up of Rick, in nothing but cowboy boots and some chaps. That was a hot porn image that was waking up his cock, which he'd need to see one of his wives to take care of, since he was sure he couldn't convince Rick to lend him a hand, yet. He was going to have to get Rick warmed up pretty quickly if he didn't want to spend all his time with his wives, taking care of all the hard-ons thinking of Rick was giving him. 

And, he'd just had that problem taken care of by Sherry and Amber. He was sure neither would be ready to go again so soon. He'd just have to get a quick suck from one of the others. Oh, well. That's why he had so many wives. But, if he didn't get himself under control, he'd wear out. His body just couldn't help that it responded to Rick in the most positive way. ●●●●●•••••●●●●●•••••●●●●●•••••●●●●●•••••●●●●● 

Negan headed to his room, with his gifts for Rick, whistling a happy tune, eager to see the beauty again. He'd gotten his little problem taken care of, one of his wives giving him a quick suck-off. Maggie had a look of surprise on her face when he'd returned so quickly, then snorted, in disgust, turning her face away, but not leaving the room, when he eyed one of the wives sitting beside her, who'd quickly rose and come over to him. When he pointed to his cock, she sank to her knees, and had his cock in her mouth almost immediately. Her technique wasn't great, but she got the job done. And, Maggie hadn't left the room. Point for her. He was trying to test her and she was proving herself. When he left all he got was a silent frown of disapproval, not that he cared, but she was proving her strength. Yeah, she would have made a great leader for Hilltop, and that was not a good thing. He didn't need that group strong. That Jesus character was a much better choice. He would take care of his people, but wouldn't challenge Negan. 

Negan opened the door, not sure what to expect from his hot-tempered little vixen, but found that Rick had fallen asleep on the bed. Damn, he looked good, all curled around a pillow. Negan wished the beauty would curl around him like that. Rick lay mostly on his side, his face on the king-size pillow, which lay length-wise, edge under his head, with an arm under it, the rest crushed to his chest, held in the tight embrace of his leanly muscular arm. For all his beauty, he was very apparently masculine. And, that was exactly what Negan wanted. He wasn't looking for a wife. He had plenty. 

And, God, was he beautiful! Just to imagine waking up to him every morning. Who could possibly pass up the chance to have that 'god' wrapped in your arms when you woke? 

Negan lay the stuff on the bedside stand and moved quietly to the bed, slipping out of his jacket and boots, easing himself down on the bed. Rick must have been exhausted, and Negan was glad; because the beauty was heavily asleep. Negan moved his body over to Ricks, carefully removing the pillow, and moving Rick into his arms, pressing the length of the lean body against his own. Negan shuddered with pleasure, at the delicious feeling of holding Rick so close, feeling his breath feather against his own lips. He lay there a long time, enjoying the feel of Rick in his arms. Finally, he couldn't resist the temptation of those luscious lips so close to his own, slightly parted, warm puffs of breath, whispering from them, falling against Negan's own. He pressed his lips to Rick's, and felt them open to him, and he was lost. 

His tongue pressed forward into the offered heat, and Rick's tongue responded, pushing against his. Negan began to devour the banquet being served up, not realizing Rick was waking up, and beginning to struggle in his arms, trying to free himself from Negan's ravenous hunger. 

But, Negan's arm was wrapped around him like a snake, with one hand gripping his ass so hard, there were sure to be bruises, as he was held in place, Negan's cock grinding against his own. One of Rick's arms was trapped under his body, and Negan had the other partially trapped with his arm, a handful of Rick's curls, holding him in place while he ravaged his mouth; all the while pumping his hips into Rick's groin, the friction causing Rick's own dick to start to respond, much to his dismay. 

Rick did not want this, struggling to stop Negan from doing this to him. He bit down on the tongue that was now gagging him with it's roughness, but Negan didn't seem to feel any pain. Negan's mouth was pressed so tight to his, Rick was having trouble breathing. He struggled to breathe, as he felt his orgasm approaching, barely conscious when his body began to jerk, and his pants grew a large wet spot, at his release. 

Negan's mouth left Rick's at that moment, so he could see Rick's face as he came. Negan continued to grind against Rick, forcing more from him, watching his face intensely as he gasped, so sensitive after his release. He ground himself into Rick a few times, for that reaction, then brought his mouth down to enjoy one more kiss. 

Rick had no fight left, and endured the last intimacy forced upon him. 

Finally Negan released him, and Rick drug himself away from Negan, heaving over the side of the bed, retching, but unable to throw up, his stomach muscles clenching painfully on his empty stomach.Then, when he finally had his stomach under control, his body began to shudder in silent sobs, as he broke. 

Negan simply lay there, watching Rick pull away, curious. The retching made him frown. It wasn't that fucking horrible. It kind of pissed him off that Rick was so digusted by him. But, when the silent shuddering sobs began, it broke his heart. He hadn't wanted to hurt Rick. He had only wanted to see him aroused, wanting what he had to offer. And, watching Rick come apart under him was glorious; his eyes wide and melting pools of the bluest, mouth open and gasping, hips jerking up into Negan's. It had been so wonderful, and Negan was so full of love at that moment, he wanted to burst. 

But, it all came crashing down. What had he done that was so wrong? He hadn't raped him. He had pleasured him. He hadn't forced him. Rick had kissed him back, given him the ok. Ok, he might have got a little rough, but it was hard to control himself with the beauty. Hell, he hadn't even got off, himself, concerned with pleasing his lover. Yes, Rick was his lover. Only a lover would have returned that kiss, and pressed into him, eager for more. He knew Rick wanted him. He just had to make him realize it. And, Rick had come. He couldn't deny his enjoyment. Fuck, no! He wasn't going to let Rick make him feel guilty over this. Rick had wanted him. He'd just have to admit it. 

Negan got up from the bed, and went to the bathroom, unfastening his pants, releasing his hard cock, stroking it a few times, shooting into the toilet. Next time, Rick would have to return the favor, and not be a selfish lover. But, it had been his first time, so he'd let it pass. He returned to the bedroom and saw that Rick wasn't crying anymore. He was sitting on the edge of the bed, head down, shoulders slumped. Negan walked over, standing in front of him, silent. 

Rick shuddered once, then his shoulders straitened. He cleared his throat, roughly, then looked up. His eyes were red, from unshed tears, but they weren't broken. They were hurt and angry. 

"I hate you." Rick growled. 

"Don't deny yourself, Rick. I know you felt pleasure." 

"You forced that on me. I didn't want you." 

"You wanted me Rick. You kissed me, gave me the green light. What was I supposed to do? I only have so much control. I gave you what you wanted, and now you want to take it back. Well, you don't get to. You are mine, Rick. Admit it. You want me as much as I want you." 

"You can go to hell. I don't want you, never have and never will. And, your sick little fantasy will never come true." 

"My sick little fantasy...Rick. You gave yourself and all of Alexandria to me that night, or did you forget? You told me you were mine. I just made good on my claim. But, if you want to renege on that oath, I'm sure I can do the same. All of your family is still here, and alive, and as much as I'd hate to have to get rid of some of them, I can do it. I have been so fucking generous I make myself sick, when it comes to you. You slaughtered a ton of my men in their sleep, a most cowardly act ever committed. There was nothing good or brave about that." 

"Yet, I forgave you that atrocity, and spared most of your family, only choosing one as payback. Then, the damned redneck attacked me, and I didn't kill him, because at least he showed some guts. But, I could not let that pass; so, the Chinese kid... But you got off fucking easy." Negan spat the words out angrily. "And, you know why that was? It was you, Rick. I did it all for you. I let all those people live, after what they did, because of you, all because I wanted you." 

Negan paused, walking away from Rick, speaking again after a moment. "And, I wanted you to feel something, too. I didn't want to be left out here alone with this. You made me feel so much, and I never thought I could feel that again, after my wife, and the whole world going to hell. It made my whole day better just to see you, even when you were rude as fuck to me. And, you were more fucking beautiful than you had a right to be. And, I wanted you. What was wrong with that? You were so beautiful...and so goddamn hot...with those cowboy boots and sexy stroll...who wouldn't be turned on?" 

Negan turned back to face Rick, who just sat there, mouth open in shock. This was not a conversation he expected from this man. The man spoke as if he loved him, was in love with him. He couldn't believe this was the monster that killed his friends. But, was he a monster, after all? Hadn't Rick been more of a monster, killing all those men in their sleep. He thought of it now, as he hadn't before, feeling guilt and shame. And, he realized that Negan had been generous. Why? What had Negan seen in him that he thought was so special? 

"I have to be honest with you." Rick realized all his anger had gone, now. "I don't know what the hell is going on. You confuse the hell out of me. A lot of what you said makes sense. You did nothing any worse than we did. And, you had a right fo revenge, even if it was brutal. But, I was the leader. I made the call. I should have been the one to pay for it." 

"You did pay for it..." Negan said, softly. "You take responsibility for everything. You carry all that fucking guilt like a cross on your back. And, your people put that responsibility on you. They want you to make all the decisions, and carry the guilt when it turns out wrong. It's a heavy burden, I know. Yes, those people love you, but it isn't selfless. They drain your strength for themselves, and load you with their waste, even as they blanket you with their devotion, and you carry their burdens for them." 

"Wow! That's some deep thoughts, guy." Rick smiled despite himself. "But, I can't agree with everything you say. These people are my family, and we live for each other. They give me strength, too. But, I don't want to tslk about them. I need to talk to you about what happened, that should not have happened, beteeen us. You have to admit I didn't want it, you forced it on me. You wanted me, but I didn't want you, and forcing my body to respond doesn't change that fact. Just because you want it to be true, doesn't mean it is. But, I will forgive it this once, since you forgave what I did. I can be generous too. But... it will change nothing. I don't want you.You are keeping me prisoner, along with my people, and I don't know what you hope to accomplish." 

"I want you to get to know the real me, and I want you to give me a chance. The world isn't as black and white as you think, Rick. We've all done shit to survive. I'm no more of a monster than anyone else, and if you let yourself, you could feel something for me. I know all this can't be just me. I didn't even get slammed this hard when I met my wife. So, I refuse to accept it was only me. You left me reeling, Rick. Cupid sure fucked up, letting his arrows fly. And... you are mine, Rick fucking Grimes. In this fucked up world, that's all I have to hang on to. So, I won't let you go. You are just going to have to change your mind about me, and, I will be here when you do." Negan said. "And... now that we have that out of the way, you need a shower. I'll take one when you finish. I got you some clean clothes. After that, we can have dinner. I know you're hungry, so don't pretend you aren't. You and I are going to have our first date and get to know each other. And, that is all I'm going to say. You are going to give me a chance, Rick, the same chance you gave others, and in the end, you will fall in love with me. That is a gaurantee. " 

Rick realized Negan was like a brick wall, and he couldn't get through to him. He would not give in when he wanted something, which unfortunately was Rick Grimes. And, he refused to back off, convinced Rick would fall in love with him. Rick headed for the shower, fuming. Negan had totally pissed him off, the obstinate jackass. The damn fool would find out Rick could be just as immovable as a mountain, when he wasn't hungry, as he was now, and Negan had mentioned food on this so-called 'date'. His last food had been an apple, he'd shared with Michonne at Hilltop, after they made love.The apple was kind of a tradition for them. Rick loved apples, he was thinking, as he turned on the shower, beginning to remove his clothes, not aware that Negan could see him, and the man was wearing a dreamy smile as Rick bared his body.


	9. Bruises

Michonne was hot and irritated, and those men who stared at her, with smirks and leers, weren't helping her disposition. She had been put to work, in the hot and humid yard, tending the walkers used to gaurd the Sanctuary. The sweats were dirty, smelling of the former occupant, baggy and awkward. She had no weapons, and was wrangling the walkers barehanded, trying not to get bitten. She had been warned that she would be punished if she killed any of them, not that it would have been easy, anyway, without a weapon. Sasha, Rosita and Tara worked with her, seemingly feeling the same as she did about their situation, but suffering this indignation in stoic silence. The men watched all of them the same way, leering and smirking. Finally, their audience decided to speak.

"Hey, Warrior Princess, you wanna get off this shit job for a while....have a nice cool drink....get out of this heat....?" one of the men grinned. 

Michonne glared at him and he laughed. 

"Just tryin' ta do ya a favor. Your life could be a lot better if you were to play nice. You ain't gonna be gettin' any of that pretty boy's dick. Negan's got him locked up tight. But, I'm willing to let you ride my cock, just for some relief. My big dick could fill you up real good, and you could have a nice long ride on it... make those titties bounce...hate for you to go without." 

"Do the world a favor and fuck off." Michonne huffed. 

"Oooh, fiesty. I like that. Fiery little pussy." 

"Yeah." Michonne gave him a grin that wiped the smile off his face, making him step back, a little afraid, even though she had no weapon. "Maybe you'd like your little dick ripped off, too." 

"What the fuck, bitch? No cause to be that way. I was doin' you a favor. I could give you a better time than that pretty boy ever dreamed of." 

"You are not worthy of polishing that man's boots, asshole." Michonne sneered. 

"What the fuck does that prick have that makes you want him so much?" 

"Something you'll never have. Now, get the fuck away from me before I really hurt your feelings." 

The guy walked away, grumbling, not willing to test the grim warrior further. The other guys thought they'd have more success with the other girls. 

Sasha shut one guy down quickly. "You want to keep your dick, keep it away from me." she snapped. 

When he looked at Rosita he fared no better "Really!?" 

The third guy figured he'd have a shot with Tara. 

"Hey, those bitches already own me, and they are jealous," she indicated Sasha and Rosita. "Don't wanna piss them off." 

The girls shared a look, causing the guy to back off, realizing these were some bitches they didn't want to mess with. 

Michonne figured they'd be left alone now. She stepped back, avoiding a walker's hands, and shoved another away, thinking about what the guy had said about Negan having Rick locked up tight, and a tear ran down her cheek. But, she wasn't broken. She knew they would get out of this. She just hoped Rick's time with Negan didn't destroy him. She had known Negan wanted Rick, from the first meeting; before he'd killed Abraham and Glenn. He had been devouring Rick with his eyes. Rick had been oblivious, as usual, of course, more concerned with his family. He hadn't noticed how Negan was looking at him like he was a bowl of ice cream on a hot day. But, Michonne had seen, and it had worried her. But, she had never thought it would come to this. She felt worse for Rick than herself. ●●●●●•••••●●●●●•••••●●●●●•••••●●●●●•••••●●●●● 

Negan had been right about Aaron and Eric. Both chose the deals offered to them, exchanging sex for time off as walker bait. It had only taken a few hours in the melting sun, tending walkers, for them to come to that conclusion. 

Aaron was on his knees in the bathroom, letting Dwight fuck his mouth, roughly, fingers tangled in his hair, to hold him in place, while a cock was shoved repeatedly down his throat. Finally, Dwight came, and Aaron swallowed it down, forcing himself not to gag. This was not what he wanted, but he had to survive. At least it was only one asshole he had to suck to get some time out of hell. He looked over at Eric, who was being kept busy with three cocks, that took turns fucking his mouth. It broke Aaron's heart that they were doing this. But, he and Eric had made the decision to survive, no matter what. It was just a dream they'd wake from, Aaron told himself. That's all he had to do, just pretend. ●●●●●•••••●●●●●•••••●●●●●•••••●●●●●•••••●●●●● 

Michonne was exhausted, as she and the others were headed into the mess hall, to sit at long tables, where bowls of food was passed out to them. She couldn't tell what it was, but picked up a spoon and began to eat. She didn't know what she'd eaten, when she looked at the empty bowl, but it didn't matter. It had filled her empty stomach, as well as the bottle of water, she'd downed quickly. If only it were as easy to fill her empty heart. God, she missed Rick, wondering how he was doing. ●●●●●•••••●●●●●•••••●●●●●•••••●●●●●•••••●●●●● 

Negan watched Rick as he ate, smiling. Rick was enjoying the meal, his hunger being fulfilled, unaware of the fate of his friends, and Negan had no intention of telling him. Negan wanted him to forget that group of people, and dwelling on their fates wouldn't accomplish that goal. 

Rick had not been happy earlier, when he'd finished his shower and been unable to find a towel, only to find Negan holding one in his hand, having deliberately taken it, so Rick would be left naked before him. Rick had snatched it from him, with an irritated growl. But, Negan had admired his gorgeous ass as he walked over to the bed and sat down, beginning to dry off. 

"And, stop looking at my ass." Rick had grumbled, as Negan headed for his own shower, chuckling. 

When Negan finished his shower, he strolled into the bedroom, picking up the discarded towel from the bed, pressing it to his face and inhaling the scent of Rick, drawing it deep into his lungs, savoring that addicting aroma, while Rick frowned, in irritation, at him. 

"Why do you do things like that? You are strange..." 

"What...? I just like your smell...so sue me..." Negan smiled. 

"That's really creepy..." 

Negan had simply dried off, still smiling. 

"And, these clothes are a bit snug, don't you think?" 

"They look ok to me." Negan said, enjoying the view. Rickscaping was wonderful. 

"Yeah," Rick snorted. "They would." 

Rick had been surprised at the knock on the door, even more surprised when Negan let in a couple of his men, carrying a small table and pair of folding chairs, which they sat up in the room. After they left, Negan brought out the tablecloth he'd gotten from storage, spreading it over the table. Rick had eyed him strangely, when he pulled out the candle and lighter, walking over to a side table and picking up a shot glass, returning, to set it on the table, where he proceeded to flick the flame on the lighter. He held it under the base of the candle, melting the wax, letting it drip into the shot glass, before pressing the candle into the hot wax, holding it the few seconds for it to cool, before finally releasing it. Negan's smile made Rick nervous. This was starting to feel like a real date. 

As the sun started to descend, dusk coming on, there was another knock on the door, and their dinners arrived. Two men carried in a large covered tray. They uncovered the tray, placing two plates on the table, along with silverware and napkins. Then, a bottle of wine and a pair of goblets. A small basket, covered with a cloth was handed to Negan, which he glanced under and smiled, with the mysterious words, "After dinner." 

"Come on, have a seat." Negan said, after the men left. "Unless, you want me to seat you." Negan chuckled at Rick's blush, before he awkwardly took a seat. Negan pulled out his lighter and lit the candle, as he sat down in his chair. 

Suddenly, Rick bolted out of his chair, backing up, running a hand nervously through his still damp curls. "I can't do this... " he stammered. "It's too much like a...a real date!" 

"Surprise, Rick! This is a real date." Negan said, softly. "I told you I wanted that. You have to give me a chance. Now, are you going to eat or not? These chops smell real good..." Negan leaned in, inhaling the aroma. "Reeeaaally good..." 

Rick approached the table slowly. The food did smell wonderful, and his stomach gave an embarrassing growl, causing Negan to chuckle. Rick sat down, picking up a fork, stabbing a peice of roasted potato. Soon, he was eating heartily. He hadn't had such a meal in a long time. 

Negan poured two glasses of wine, handing one to Rick. "Sorry, it's not chilled, but didn't have enough time." He noticed Rick's hesitation. "I swear I'm not trying to get you drunk so I can take advantage of you, although I wouldn't mind if you relaxed around me. You're as tight as a fucking overwound clock. I'm not going to hurt you. I haven't yet, have I?" Rick gave him a look. "Jesus Christ, Rick! That was not hurt. You enjoyed it. Fuck..., just let me apologize for trying to make you feel good... and I know you did feel good, so excuse the hell out of me for doing that for you!" 

They sat in silence for a few minutes, Rick concentrating on his plate, while Negan drank his wine. "Fuck it. I am not going to let you ruin this date, Rick." Negan started eating his meal, refilling his wine glass, smiling when Rick took a sip, then several more. It really was good wine, after all. 

After they finished the meal, Negan reached for the mysterious basket, as Rick watched, curious. 

"Ta da..." Negan pulled out the chocolate bar with a dramatic flourish. 

Rick could feel his mouth start to water. God, he was like a little kid, but he hadn't had chocolate in forever. He wasn't aware of his tongue slipping out to touch his lips, until he noticed Negan staring at his mouth, with a hungry look, and his mouth closed in a grim line. 

"Dammit, Rick, don't do that. Stop closing off every time I notice you. You are a very sensual man. It's as natural as breathing with you. But, you work real hard to hide that from the world. I want it. You don't need to be strong with me. I want you to unravel in my arms, let my strength be your anchor. You can be soft with me... or hard... I want it all, Rick. The sweet and the ugly, everything that tears you to peices, and the webs that bind you back. You are the most beautiful human I've ever met, and I love your flaws. They make you real. Just let yourself break on me. I can take it. You don't have to carry my burdens. I can carry my own." Negan grinned, suddenly. "Now, how about some of this sweet chocolate. He broke off a peice and leaned over the table, holding it in front of Rick's mouth. "Open." 

Rick frowned at him, definitely not wanting Negan to feed him. But, he could smell the chocolate, and it smelled sinfully delicious. Finally, he gave in and opened his mouth, letting Negan press the sweet into his mouth. Rick let it melt on his tongue, unable to help the dreamy smile, closing his eyes, in pleasure. 

Negan tucked the finger between his lips to taste the bit of melted chocolate, satisfied to watch Rick enjoy the chocolate. If only he could make him this happy forever. ●●●●●•••••●●●●●•••••●●●●●•••••●●●●●•••••●●●●● 

As Rick dreamily ate chocolate, his family was locked into a large concrete room, a bucket in one corner for necessary use, if needed. It was disgusting, but the thought of soiling themselves was worse. So, they all huddled together, taking confort in each other, except for Maggie and Carl. Carl had his own cell, which had been previously occupied by Daryl. And, Maggie was given a blanket and pillow, after Negan's wives left for their own sleeping quarters, and told she could bed down on the couch or use the bed. Knowing the history of the bedroom, she chose the couch. She and the wives had been given some good vegetable soup for dinner, the wives informing her she would have decent meals, not eating at the mess hall, like most of the Sanctuary did. Plus, they also had other treats, if they wanted. Maggie felt guilty for getting this privilege and accepting it, but she needed to for her baby's sake. 


	10. Bruises over Bruises

Jesus tapped lightly on the closet door, before opening it, and Daryl stepped out into the room.

"It's ok. They're all going to bed. They aren't going to really be doing anything while they're here anyway. It's just Negan proving a point. Hilltop doesn't interest him, now that he has what he wants. His men will only be here a couple days, and they won't be bothering you here in my room... Gregory's old room... mine now... not that I want it... but you'll be safe here. I'll find something for you and the little one to eat." Jesus said. 

"Try to keep her quiet though. We don't have any babies here, so her presence would be hard to explain; and if Negan were to find out about her... that she belongs to Rick... that would be a true nightmare. The man wants children. Another reason he has so many wives. But, there hasn't been a child yet. And, he would take her as he took Carl. He would have everything he wants then. He has Rick, and he'd have his children." 

"She's been an angel, so far. Had to change her once. Left the diaper in the closet. Kept her stuff in there. Figured it would be best." Daryl said, softly. Judith was sleeping quietly in his arms. 

"When they leave, I'll take you to the Kingdom. You'll be safe there, and you will be welcome. And, perhaps, we can convince the King to help us fight Negan." 

"Yeah, and maybe someone can take care of this little one." He had to make sure Negan never found out about Rick's little girl. That bastard wasn't going to have his happy-ever-after with Rick and his children. Daryl wasn't going to allow that. Rick didn't deserve to be forced into that. 

"I know they have children there, so that shouldn't be a problem." Jesus replied. 

"Good. I plan on helping my people, but this little angel needs to be safe first." 

"Ok. Relax. I'll be back in a bit with some food." Jesus said, heading for the door. 

Daryl sat down on the bed, thinking about the situation, mainly Negan's obsession with Rick; his need to be near him, which Daryl understood only too well, feeling the same way. But, he had been respectful of Rick's feelings, not trying to push for something that wasn't there. Rick didn't love him that way, and he and Michonne had something. It was good and strong with them, and Daryl would not make himself a problem. He knew Rick would never push him away, if he found out how deep his feelings were, how he longed to hold Rick in his arms, and kiss those lips until they were swollen, and touch him, in the most intimate way...Daryl shook his head, trying to clear those thoughts...no, Rick wouldn't push him away, but it would get awkward. Daryl didn't want that. His relationship with Rick was so easy, so natural, and all those little touches that Rick had given him was something he could hold close, something that belonged to him, something he had used to stay sane when Negan held him prisoner. 

But Negan wasn't like that. He wanted Rick, wanted to truly own him, and would stop at nothing to get what he wanted. He didn't care about Rick's feelings. He wouldn't let Rick have a relationship with anyone else, even if it were obvious that Rick's heart belonged to Michonne. Negan would try to destroy that, just to make Rick his. And, what would he do to bind Rick to him? Daryl was afraid to answer that. 

Daryl had to find a way to rescue Rick and the others. It was hard to make these decisions without Rick. Daryl had always followed Rick's lead, just as everyone did. He was their leader, and the only one Daryl would ever follow. Daryl was afraid for Rick. He knew Negan would isolate Rick, try to keep him for himself, sever his connections to his family and friends, until Rick finally gave in. And, then, Negan would finally own the prize. Negan knew what Rick was to all of them, how much they needed him, how their world revolved around him. None of them could survive, without the nurturing light of his sun. And, Negan wanted to steal that from them. Daryl wasn't going to allow that to happen. Somehow, he'd find a way to stop Negan. ●●●●●•••••●●●●●•••••●●●●●•••••●●●●●•••••●●●●● 

Negan smiled as he watched Rick sleep. He had been doing it for over an hour, and never tired of it. Rick had started to doze after the chocolate and a second glass of wine, which Negan hadn't even coaxed him into. The guy must not be used to alcohol if it affected him that way, but, in all fairness, it may have been that he was just exhausted, in combination with the wine. Negan couldn't say he was unhappy with the results, as they had worked in his favor. 

When Rick started to nod off, Negan tried to coax him into bed, but finally had to pick him up and carry him like a child. And, once in bed, he was gone. Negan had crawled into the bed and Rick had snuggled into him, easily adjusting to Negan's arms. So Negan held him and watched him sleep. He looked so young and beautiful and at peace when he slept 

'This is what it should be like,' Negan thought, to have this man in his bed, and in his life this way. This was heaven. He had Rick and was never going to let him go, and his people were not going to be a part of his life anymore. Negan was going to keep Rick for himself. Negan pulled Rick closer, placing a soft kiss right on the tip of his adorable nose, causing him to scrunch up his face like a kitten, making Negan almost choke on an amused chuckle, trying not to wake his sleeping beauty. ●●●●●•••••●●●●●•••••●●●●●•••••●●●●●•••••●●●●● 

Rick came awake slowly, stretching, smiling. "Hey, beautiful, how did you..." the words died as he opened his eyes to the face next to his, and he was suddenly awake, struggling out of the embrace, waking Negan in the process. Rick scrambled out of the bed, stumbling to his feet, scrubbing his hands through his hair and over his face. "What the fuck...?" he gasped. 

"Calm down, Rick." Negan tried to placate the upset man. 

"You expect me to calm down, after I woke up in your arms. That shit doesn't make me feel calm." 

Negan got out of the bed, walking around to Rick's side, hands out, trying to keep Rick from panicking. Rick just kept backing away, until he ran into a wall; causing him to jerk around, in surprise, and Negan rushed forward, pressing against him, catching, and holding, Rick in his embrace. 

Rick did panic, then, struggling, desperate to escape. "No...don't touch me...don't..." Rick gasped. 

"Dammit, Rick! I thought we made progress last night. We had a lovely date..." 

"No... date. We-did-not-date. Just...just ate... shouldn't have... mistake... get your fucking hands off me!" Rick let out a snarl, and Negan released him, backing away, hands up. "Don't you ever touch me again!" Rick rasped, panting, trying to get himself under control. 

Negan backed away, but he too was angry now. "That fucking attitude won't do, Rick. It will cause problems in our relationship." 

"We don't have a relationship!" Rick snapped. 

"I know you didn't just say that..." 

"I want to see my people..." Rick interrupted. "I need to make sure they are ok." 

"Your people?" Negan growled. "They all belong to me, including you. And, I decide when, or if, you get to see them. I was going to be nice and let you see Carl, after the lovely dinner we had, but this attitude has changed my mind." 

"I want to be with my family. I belong with them, need to share their fate." Rick said. "God... I am such a peice of shit! I let a good meal and chocolate cloud my damn mind, and you gave me alcohol, and took advantage of my vulnerable state. Well, no more. I'll just suffer with my people." Rick declared. 

"Cool the drama, Rick. I'm going to order us some breakfast, then we can check out operations. We are going to rule the world, beautiful." Negan said, cheerfully. "Those people are not a part of your life anymore. You are with me, now." 

"I am not with you." Rick snapped. "And, I'm not hungry." 

"Fuck, Rick, you are like a damn dog with a bone." Negan said. "Get it through that thick skull of yours. You are not with those people, anymore. They are not a part of your life. Now, I've lost my own fucking appetite. I guess neither of us is having breakfast." Negan pulled on his boots and grabbed his jacket. "And, your beautiful ass isn't going anywhere. You can just stay here and mope. Maybe you'll be hungry by lunchtime." Negan slammed the door on his way out. 

Rick heard the key in the lock, realizing he was being locked inside. "You bastard!" he snarled, tears filling his eyes, not sure if he hated Negan or himself more at the moment, but sure he had plenty of self-loathing, regardless.


	11. Battered and Shattered

Negan was headed back to his room, not sure what to expect from Rick. His men told him Rick had refused lunch, and had tried to escape when they brought him the meal. The two men had been able to subdue him, without hurting him, though one had gotten a bloody nose, when Rick punched him, and wasn't happy about it. But, they had managed to handle the fiery beauty. Negan wandered just where the hell Rick thought he was going anyway. He had no weapons, if he'd escaped, and didn't know where to even begin to look for his 'family'; and Negan knew that's exactly what he had been trying to do, find 'them', not that he was ever going to be allowed to do that.

Negan had gone to visit Sherry, for a good fuck, to calm himself, before he went to tackle the problem. Sherry had delivered, even providing some mouth-on-mouth as a bonus. It only made him miss the taste of Rick's kisses, though those came at a price. But, he was determined to get another one tonight, regardless of the cost. The sex with Sherry had been good, but Negan was looking forward to when he was going to finally claim Rick in such an intimate way. He knew sex with Rick was going to be fantastic, whether or not Rick would admit it. 

And, he was going to have to find a way to tame that tempestuous creature. So far, he'd been less than successful in getting closer to Rick. He had really believed the date was a good start, but, of course, Rick had to go on a fucking guilt trip about his people, wanting to be with them. That had pissed Negan off more than he'd shown. He had wanted to go straight out and just kill every fucking one of them, so he could truly have Rick all to himself, but a calmer head had prevailed. Simon had told his boss he'd completely lose Rick, if the man thought he lost those people. Rick would probably commit suicide, since he lived for his 'family'. So, that had not been an option for Negan. 

Negan was going to stop the nonsense about not eating though, even if the man didn't warm up to him. Rick couldn't afford to lose an ounce. His body was already super lean, without an ounce of fat on it, and Negan planned for it to stay that way. Negan did plan on finding a way to get what he wanted from the delectable Mr Grimes, though, but the kiss he was just going to take. 

Negan unlocked the door and opened it. Sure enough, Rick had been waiting. Negan jerked back quickly, reaching out to catch the fist aimed at his face. He stepped into the room, shoving Rick back, and closing the door. When Rick tried to attack again, Negan caught him, swinging him around and slamming him against the door. That dazed Rick just enough for Negan to slide an arm around his trim waist and jerk him close. He got a good grip in the long curls at the back of his head, planting his lips on Rick's, and shoving his tongue between those soft lips, taking the kiss he'd been wanting all day. 

Rick practically went ballistic, like a feral cat, jerking and trying to free himself, biting at the tongue in his mouth, slamming his fists against Negan's ribs and back. Negan shoved Rick hard against the door, continuing to kiss him, then again, and once more, until he knocked the fight out of him, and could enjoy the kiss at leisure. 

When Negan finally lifted his head, he could see those gorgeous blues were bright with unshed tears, and his wonderful lips were beautifully red and kiss-swollen. But, Rick wasn't broken. Negan could see the desperation in those brilliant eyes, and hated what he was going to do, but Rick needed to be tamed. 

Negan pulled Rick over to the couch, shoving him down on it. "Stay!" he ordered, and Rick had no fight left in him, so he remained where he had been put. 

"Ok," Negan said. "You and I need to come to an understanding. You are mine. I own you. Those people are not your family anymore. You will not be with them. You will not speak to them. You will have no interaction with them in any way. You are with me now, and that is where you are going to stay. And, if you continue to get distracted by them, I will destroy them. Do I make myself clear? Am I getting through to you, now? I let them live because of you, but they mean nothing to me. I want you, Rick. I think I've made that pretty damn clear. You were always meant to be mine, and now you are, every part of you. And, damn anybody that tries to come between us. Mine, Rick. Fucking, mine!" Negan said. 

"Now, we are going to enjoy a lovely dinner. You will behave yourself and eat this meal...no bullshit... or one of those people is going to pay the price for your rebellion. Do you want to find out just how much I can hurt them? Just push me, Rick, and find out. Do we have an understanding?" Negan grinned, as if he hadn't just threatened Rick's family, as if their conversation had been about something as mundane as the weather, instead of a discussion about torturing Rick's family, just to force Rick to submit. 

"Why...?" Rick choked. "Why me? Surely, there has to be someone, someone who might feel the way you do. You are forcing me to do this. How can you get any pleasure out of it? Why do you want someone who doesn't want you? You are treating me like one of your wives. I am not a woman, in case you haven't noticed." 

"I know you aren't a fucking woman! You are a man, hard in all the right places, places I plan to explore. I don't want you to be a woman. When I fuck you, I want to fuck a man. I am not confused. I never wished you were a woman. I always desired the beautiful man that you are." Negan said. 

"But, I have a fami..." 

"If you say that word to me one more fucking time, Rick!" Negan exploded. "I am going to go bash one of their goddamn skulls in! Those mother fuckers are lucky to be alive, and if you do not let go of them, they will not continue to be. How many do I have to kill before you understand that your world revolves around me, now. I am your only concern at this point. Make me happy, Rick, and those people will continue their miserable existance. It really doesn't take much. You don't have to work hard at it. I just need you to think about me... me. That is all I want. Center yourself on me and the world will be yours, beautiful." 

Tears began to make their way down Rick's cheeks. "Please...don't do this to me..." 

"Dammit, Rick. Stop acting like this is a death sentence. You are having the world handed to you. Do you know how many people would kill to be you? You have been given a free ticket to paradise." Negan said. 

"I don't want it... please." 

"Stop...The begging is pathetic. And, it will not change anything. You. Are. Mine. And, I don't share. So, make me happy, and all will be right with the world. And, we can start by having a nice dinner..." ●●●●●•••••●●●●●•••••●●●●●•••••●●●●●•••••●●●●● 

The trip to the Kingdom had been a waste, Daryl thought. They would get no help in rescuing Rick and his friends, from that group. The King had offered them asylum, but nothing else. The man would not go to war against the Saviors, preferring to keep the peace with that group, and keep his deal in place. The King, the Kingdom, the Tiger; Daryl was not impressed... well, maybe the Tiger, in fact, more than impressed. Daryl was in awe, and a little afraid. But, King Ezekiel, that guy just pissed him off. Why would anyone want to be a slave to that asshole, Negan? But, he would take the safe haven for Rick's baby girl. The women had already taken to her, like bees to honey...and she would be well cared for. 

The Kingdom also had something that peaked Daryl's interest; a crossbow and arrows, in fact, several. And, Daryl was happy to accept the offer of one, in exchange for a simple price; that he would come back later, and, along with their hunters, help fill their larders with wild game. They could tell he was a good provider and felt they could use his talant. It gave Daryl a good reason to stay alive. He had a debt to repay. Daryl spent the night at the Kingdom, got a good night's sleep, and headed out with Jesus, the next morning, for the Sanctuary. They would observe the place from a distance, and figure out how to mount a rescue. ●●●●●•••••●●●●●•••••●●●●●•••••●●●●●•••••●●●●● 

Rick ate the meal in silence, mechanical. Negan allowed it. He had his victory in getting him to eat. And, he planned on spending the night with Rick, and the beautiful man was going to be sharing his bed, whether he wanted to or not. One step at a time, he was going to tame Rick Grimes. This man was going to love him. He would own his heart. This, Negan vowed to himself. Negan was shocked at the realization of what his endgame was. 'Damn!' he thought, 'I fucking went and fell in love.' Negan let out a chuckle, catching Rick's attention, those gorgeous blues staring at him, wondering at his amusement; but, no way in hell was he going to share that information with the beauty. No, Rick Grimes was never going to have that power over him. Rick could destroy him if he knew. So, he'd keep it to himself, until he had Rick's heart. Might as well get ready. He may have been winning the battles, but, he was a long way from winning the war, for Rick's heart, and it was a war he couldn't afford to lose. ●●●●●•••••●●●●●•••••●●●●●•••••●●●●●•••••●●●●● 

Dwight leaned back against the wall, it's coolness on his ass, a contrast to the wet warmth of Aaron's mouth on his cock. He shoved Aaron's face down hard on his cock, gagging him. He was rougher than usual, a little upset. He had seen Aaron holding Eric earlier, in a conforting embrace, and was a little jealous. He had already warned the other Saviors off, staking his claim on Aaron, but he was going to be separating the lovers as well. He wanted Aaron for his personal use. There were some private cells, and he planned on taking one for Aaron. He held Aaron's head against his crotch, keeping his cock down his throat, as he emptied into him fully, before he released him. Aaron fell to the side, gasping fo breath. 

Dwight smiled. Yes, a personal sex slave, he decided. And, he wanted to try out that great looking ass too. Why limit himself? The guy had more than one hole he could use. He felt his dick hardening at the thought, ready for more action, but that would have to wait. He'd show Aaron his new room tonight. They could initiate it. Aaron would be his personal fuck toy. 

He smirked when he saw Eric being led into the shower room by a group of four men. He had been going to leave, but decided to stay and let his new toy watch his husband get used. It was always fun to torture the lovers. Sure enough, the tears started as Eric began to remove his clothes. The men were double-teaming him, had him bent over, a cock slamming into him at both ends. 

"What a fucking slut, your husband is, bitch! He has sucked and fucked every cock here. His ass is getting loose from all those cocks. I hear he can take two up his ass at one time now, the greedy whore. Look at that slut," Dwight twisted the knife, as Aaron let out a sob, jerking him back when he tried to turn away. "Man, watch that ass eat that big old cock. That slut can't get enough, can he, and he is sucking that other cock like it's the best thing he ever tasted. Man, what a fucking whore that is. Look at that ass bounce on that cock. Boy, he loves it doesn't he. Well, c'mon." Dwight pulled Aaron away. "Can't watch that slut all day. Let him have his fun. Pound that hungry ass, boys. Give him a workout." Dwight snorted to the men as he pulled Aaron out of the room. 

Dwight took Aaron over to the mess hall for a bite to eat and a bit of rest, before he took him to his new cell. He'd be back to him tonight, to fuck the hell out of him, wear that tight ass out. Maybe he'd get a collar for him, lead him around on a chain like a dog. That should be fun. Have himself a nice bitch to rut, whenever he wanted. Yeah, that sounded good. ●●●●●•••••●●●●●•••••●●●●●•••••●●●●●•••••●●●●● 

"I'm really sorry, man. I never imagined he'd do something like this. This is cold, and all because he wanted Rick." Jesus shook his head, in disbelief. 

Daryl was silent. It was hard to comprehend all this destruction. Alexandria had been burned, not one building left untouched, and a large pile of bodies right at the gate entrance, execution style head shots, all the former residents of the town, except one unrecognizable figure that had died at the end of Lucille. Finally, Daryl determined that it was Spencer, an obnoxious ass, but not deserving of that. 

Daryl had decided to make the side trip to Alexandria, just to see if any of the residents had changed their minds about going to war against Negan. He'd never imagined he'd find this. And, that monster had Rick and his friends. Negan's obsession with Rick was pretty all-consuming, which didn't bode well for the rest of his group. Just how far would that madman go to have Rick? 

Well, there was nobody here that could join them. They said a prayer for the dead and headed out, back to their rescue mission, though they found it strange that even the dead had not come to claim the burned out town of ashes, though the gates of Alexandria had been left wide open. Perhaps it was that even the living dead knew there was no life here, and passed it by. ●●●●●•••••●●●●●•••••●●●●●•••••●●●●●•••••●●●●● 

Rick lay silently, trying not to wake Negan, afraid of what the newest demand would be, and whether he could submit, or if he would get a member of his family killed by refusing. Just how much more could he give before he broke? After a dinner, he had been forced to eat, Negan had sprung the news on him that they would be sharing a bed, and when Rick had balked, he'd been told it was non-negotiable. Then, he was told he had to surrender his clothes as well, but was allowed a pair of Negan's boxers, and a t-shirt, in a concession to his modesty. Negan wore similar attire. It wasn't much, but it was something. Rick was sure Negan just liked the fact he was wearing his clothes. 

The only confort Rick found was that they were loose on him, and covered his body in a thin layer of protection. But, Negan didn't just stop at the demands that they sleep together in the skimpy attire. He also insisted on cuddling, wrapping himself around Rick like Velcro, locking him into a spooning position. And, Rick had finally fell asleep in Negan's arms, unconfortable in Negan's clingy possessive embrace. And, as he lay there now, still held tightly in Negan's sleeping arms, he could only pray someone would rescue him and his family from Negan's obsessive clutches. ●●●●●•••••●●●●●•••••●●●●●•••••●●●●●•••••●●●●● 

As Rick lay in Negan's embrace, trying not to wake him, Aaron was in a similar predicament, laying under Dwight. The skinny man was heavier than he looked, more than he was confortable with, not that he could have been confortable under any circumstance, with Dwight's cock buried in his ass. Dwight had brought him here last night, telling him it was his new home. When he'd asked about Eric, Dwight backhanded him and ordered him to strip, telling him he was going to fuck him. Aaron had balked, telling him he didn't do that. 

That was when Dwight informed him he was his bitch dog now and would do as he was ordered. So, Aaron undressed, as Dwight pulled his own clothes off. Dwight then shoved him down on the bed, face first, pulling a bottle from under the pillow, flipping the cap and squirting some between Aaron's ass cheeks, before shoving two fingers up inside him, causing him to cry out in pain, as the fingers were jammed into him several times. Dwight coated his cock and climbed on top of Aaron, pushing his hard cock between the slick cheeks, to the tight hole, pushing until it popped inside. 

Aaron was in agony, squirming helplessly under Dwight. He'd never had anal sex before and Dwight wasn't a considerate lover. He cried out, as his rectum was ruthlessly stretched to accomadate Dwight's cock as it shoved in, and even the lubricant wasn't enough to keep Aaron from tearing, with the speed and roughness of being breached. When Aaron struggled against the pain, Dwight cuffed him upside the head, growling at him, telling him to settle down and serve his master, like the bitch dog he was, and began fucking him hard, moaning into his ear about his hot tight ass, berating him, calling him a slut, telling him how much he liked having his hot slut ass fucked by a real man like himself, as he rammed into him. And, after he finished filling Aaron with his cum, he'd patted his head roughly, telling him what a nice bitch dog he was, saying he'd breed his cunt more later, and fell asleep on top of him, cock still buried in his ass, mumbling about his hot pussy, leaving Aaron to cry himself to sleep. ●●●●●•••••●●●●●•••••●●●●●•••••●●●●●•••••●●●●● 

Whereas Dwight decided to sleep in, with Aaron as an unwilling participant, Eric was back out on Walker Gaurd duty. And, he wasn't really caring much for his life this morning. As his sex partners had so cruelly informed him the night before, Aaron had been chosen by Dwight as a personal pet, and was being moved to a private cell, where he and Eric would no longer see each other. Eric had made it through the night, with the others trying to confort him as best they could, but morning had made his decision clear. He really had nothing left to live for. He waited for the right moment, when his watchers weren't paying attention, and walked into the midst of the walkers, giving himself up to their teeth and nails. By the time the watchers got to him, it was too late. They had to put him down. 

They were only pissed because they lost a fuck toy, not that a human life was destroyed. And, in a matter of minutes, another member of Rick's group was gone. Aaron hadn't even got a chance to say goodbye to his husband. Such was Negan's cruel world. 

As Eric was putting an end to his miserable existance, Sasha and Rosita decided to take advantage of their gaurds' distraction and attempt an escape. They were on the fringe of the Sanctuary and felt it would be easy, Michonne shaking her head frantically, as they motioned her to join them. She would never leave without Rick. Their gaurds realized what they were doing, yelling at them to halt. Both women assumed they wouldn't really shoot them, but they were wrong. The bullets tore through them just as they believed they were free. 

Michonne screamed as a gaurd drug her into the building as the other gaurds fired a round of bullets into the heads of the two women. Michonne noticed Tara being drug inside with her, a look of shock on her face. She hadn't realized what was happening, until she heard the gunfire. It had all happened so fast. Within minutes, she had lost three friends, catching Eric's suicide first, then watching the women being gunned down in an escape attempt, surprised that neither had thought to include her in their plan, probably a good thing, seeing as how it had turned out. She turned to Michonne, who pulled her close, as she broke into sobs. They only had each other, now. ●●●●●•••••●●●●●•••••●●●●●•••••●●●●●•••••●●●●● 

So much for not waking Negan, Rick thought, as the man suddenly pulled him closer, nuzzling into his neck, kissing it, chuckling when Rick stiffened. 

"Ahhh, Rick. This is heaven, waking up with you in my arms. But, you need a proper greeting in the morning. Come on, beautiful, turn over here and give me a nice morning kiss." 

"No fucking way..." Rick tried to struggle free of Negan's grip. 

"Rick...Rick... Rick. You are going to have to learn who the boss is here." Negan managed to get Rick onto his back, keeping him pressed there, "and it isn't you." Negan leaned close, whispering, "and if you fucking bite me this morning, I will personally rip those clothes off and fuck you, understand!" 

Rick could only stare, speechless. 

"Good." Negan's mouth came down on his, firm, but surprisingly gentle. The kiss was more than just a peck, but not exploratory surgery, a 'good-morning-darlin', kind of thing. Negan gave a grin, as he raised away from Rick. "I really can be nice when I want to, baby. And, believe it or not, you make me want to be nice." 

Negan released Rick and got out of bed. "Now, up and at 'em. Time's a wastin'. Let's get a shower and have some breakfast. I hope you like coffee because I plan on having some this morning, along with eggs and potatoes. Sorry. No buttered toast. Bread and butter are hard to come by, and we already used them up, along with the preserves we got from Hilltop, good shit by the way, but it's better than nothing, huh?" 

Rick was finding it difficult to respond to the jovial conversation. Breakfast wasn't that important to him. Coffee and a peice of fruit, if he had it, usually worked for him, or an occasional bowl of oatmeal. But, Negan had mentioned a shower. Rick was more concerned with that than breakfast. He scrambled out of bed. 

"I'm going to take a shower..." He rushed for the bath, firmly closing the door, and turning the lock just in case. He could hear Negan laughing on the other side of the door. 

"You might want to grab a towel before you get started, beautiful, unless you want to parade that gorgeous body in front of me naked again." Negan called, amused at Rick's shyness. 

Rick unlocked the door and came back out. "Where's the damn towel?" he growled. 

Negan walked over to the chest of drawers, pulling out a towel. "Save me some hot water, darling." he chuckled, handing him the towel. 

"Thank you," Rick mumbled, grudgingly, heading for the bathroom again. 

With the shower running and the door shut, Rick didn't hear the discreet knock on Negan's bedroom door. It was one of Negan's men, coming to inform him of the early morning's misfortunes. Negan was royally pissed; not over any real concern at the deaths, but at the loss of leverage to use against Rick, although Eric's suicide probably mattered little except to his husband, whom Dwight had taken a shine to. 

That hadn't surprised Negan at all. He'd known the ugly ass fuck was a closet case, and he'd proven it. Negan had no respect for that type. He had always been open about his own sexuality, mostly enjoying the lovely ladies, but never adverse to a beautiful man, Rick Grimes a true case in point. That beauty was certainly proving to be a hard catch, though he was most definitely worth all the effort. Negan knew how jealous a lot of his men were that they hadn't gotten a chance at the beauty, and that thought made him smile. Poor Rick didn't realize his own value. Negan could picture the pandemonium Rick would have caused among his men if he'd been a free agent. It was a good thing Negan had chosen him for himself. ●●●●●•••••●●●●●•••••●●●●●•••••●●●●●•••••●●●●● 

After the incident, Michonne and Tara were taken to an empty cell and locked in. They sat on the bed, trying to lock their heads around what had happened, the loss of three friends in the matter of minutes. And, they had no information on any of their other friends. They knew both Eric and Aaron had been trading sex for time off of Walker Gaurd duty. They didn't judge them though. Everyone survived their own way. But, Eric had decided it wasn't ok, anymore, and opted out, probably because that jerk with the fucked up face, Dwight, had taken his husband away for his personal property. They had all tried to confort him last night, when he had been inconsolable, and thought they were successful, after he'd cried himself to sleep. Should have known. But, as bad as she felt for Eric, Michonne had no plans to follow his lead because she had lost Rick. She was a survivor. She knew Tara was too, even though she hadn't always been. Glenn had made her a survivor, even surviving his demise. And, now two more friends. But, Michonne and Tara would draw strength from each other. That's all they had at the present time. 


	12. Fragile Webs

Negan had an arm around Rick's waist, giving him a tour of his operation. Rick wasn't happy, but he endured it because Negan refused to let Rick walk alone. He liked showing Rick off. He had made him shave his face earlier, telling him he could do it on his own or Negan would do it for him. Rick had chosen to do it himself, but he felt a little under-dressed without a partial face covering, and he noticed how his smooth face was getting a lot of attention, making him unconfortable and amusing Negan.

"Yeah, they are noticing just how beautiful you are, without that scruff covering your face. They knew you were pretty, but they realize how much more, now. You are lucky I picked you. The others would not have had my patience. You would not have been allowed to refuse them. And, even with all that scruff, you were a hot commodity. They would have gone to war over you. That could have destroyed my world. Luckily, I wanted you, and nobody challenges me." Negan grinned at Rick. 

Rick scowled at him and he laughed. 

"That look doesn't work either, just turns a man on. We like your fire. Makes us want to tame you... but not break you. That fire makes for a wild ride. But, they don't get you. You are mine, beautiful, and I don't share. Someday, Rick, you will surrender that heart to me, and I won't return it. I am your destiny, darling." 

"You are insane if you truly believe that. You will never have me." Rick growled. 

"I will have your body tonight, Rick. I am tired of waiting. We will make love, and you will enjoy it. I will be very nice to you, darling." 

"No..." 

"You have no choice, Rick. You aren't allowed to refuse. You are mine. I own you. And, tonight I will claim you. You will be given the reward of seeing Carl, in exchange." 

"You expect me to have sex with you to see my son!?" Rick was furious. 

"No. You will get to see 'Carl', a few minutes with him as a reward. He is no longer your son. He is one of my soldiers. And, you will refer to him as Carl. He has been instructed that he should address you as Rick. You are lucky I've decided he could be friends with you. I will be making all your decisions for you, Rick. You don't need the stress, so I will take care of it." 

"I will not have sex with you just to see my son." Rick tried to pull away from Negan. 

Negan turned suddenly, wrapping both arms around Rick's waist, pulling him against himself. "I don't care if you see Carl or not. I offered you a reward for making love. I will have you regardless. We will make love tonight. I refuse to have one of my wives take care of the hard-on you are giving me. You are going to take care of it. And, I will be so nice to you, you'll never want to refuse me again. I will take you to heaven, baby. " 

"I don't do men." Rick was adamant. 

"No...you don't, and won't... be doing men; just me. You will only be with me. I may still be with women, but you will not be with anyone else. You will not cheat. Nobody touches you but me, understand! I will kill anyone you let touch you. Don't hand out any death sentences, Rick. Save yourself for your man." 

"You are not my man!" Rick hissed. 

"That is the wrong response, Rick." Negan replied. "You belong to me. I am definitely your man." Negan leaned in for a kiss, and Rick jerked his face aside, causing Negan's lips to land on his cheek. "Don't worry, baby. You will be giving me plenty of mouth-on-mouth tonight." ●●●●●•••••●●●●●•••••●●●●●•••••●●●●●•••••●●●●● 

Daryl and Jesus stopped back at the Hilltop on their way to the Sanctuary, and were surprised to see Rhichard, along with an unknown member of the Kingdom, who Rhichard introduced as, 'Jax'; a little sprite of a man, who was the Kingdom's own version of Eugene, a man-nerd, a wealth of knowledge, for just about anything, and a soul made of curiosity. Rhichard had thought he could be useful to them, since they were practically on a suicide mission, just Daryl and Jesus trying to take on the Sanctuary. Rhichard had decided to be a knight and join them, dragging the little sprite in with him. This guy wasn't as fearful as Eugene though, wanting to get in on the covert operation. 

"Well, the more the merrier." Jesus said, shaking his head. Daryl was even more doubtful of the newcomers. But, they really did need their help, and he would not turn them away, even if it were a suicide mission, which Jesus didn't believe, being the eternal optimist. ●●●●●•••••●●●●●•••••●●●●●•••••●●●●●•••••●●●●● 

Michonne and Tara had been taken to work in the gardens, and to help tend the livestock, just a few ducks and chickens, really. It was a relief, though it was still hard work. The people there were actually friendly, talking to them. Within a few days, Michonne knew that Maggie was staying with Negan's wives and Carl was being trained as one of Negan's soldiers in the 'barracks', an area where a lot of Negan's men trained for fighting, not that Carl needed any more training, just adjusting to the use of one eye, and learning it was only something to overcome, not a true hindrance. Mostly, Negan had wanted to cultivate his loyalty, and separating him from all the other Alexandrians was part of that. They also learned that Dwight was going to have Aaron working in the laundry and kitchen part time, keeping him busy. Michonne wasn't sure what gaining this knowledge did for them, but was glad to have it anyway. ●●●●●•••••●●●●●•••••●●●●●•••••●●●●●•••••●●●●● 

Daryl and Jesus came across their first obstacle in their quest for the Sanctuary, and it was a doozie. Somebody from the Sanctuary had set a trap for a herd of walkers; a block of cars, and a wired explosive line strung between them. Finally, they had something that could be useful as a major weapon to free the imprisoned people, plus enough to help in a war, if they chose that route. They weren't sure yet. 

Jax became a real asset at this time. He was the only one with any knowledge on how to get the dynamite, setting about defusing the line first, explaining to the others how to get the needed dynamite. They listened carefully as he explained how to cut the bundles free and defuse them. Making a mistake wasn't an option. Jax went through the bundles, weeding out a couple of bundles he didn't like the looks of, placing them back in the line and rewiring them, because even as unstable as they were, they could still be used for the Walker herd trap. 

The men distributed the the other bundles amongst themselves, and continued toward The Sanctuary, avoiding the herd of walkers headed toward them by taking to the woods and climbing up some trees. The herd passed them by. At one point, they heard an explosion, knowing the herd had found the trap. It had come in handy, after all. 

They had spent nearly an hour, waiting for the herd to pass, and climbed down wearily, still having a long way to go. They wanted to go in under the cover of night anyway, sneaking into the Sanctuary, to rescue their friends under the stealth of darkness; as Jesus had figured it was the best way to possibly get them all out alive. They would use one of the vehicles to escape after, maybe needing some dynamite at that time. ●●●●●•••••●●●●●•••••●●●●●•••••●●●●●•••••●●●●● 

Dwight took Aaron to the laundry to get him started at his new job, leaving him with Will who was over the laundry workers. Dwight had some shit to get done, and he needed to get away from Aaron to do it. When he was around him he was like a hormonal teenager, only able to think about sex, wanting to fuck him all the time. That shit got on his nerves. 

Dwight had never wanted a man in his life, until Negan made that damned suggestion, then suddenly he was intrigued by the idea of another man sucking his cock. He had chosen Aaron because he was prettier than the other one and had some great plump cock-sucking lips. It became worse once Aaron had sucked him off. He wanted to save that mouth for his cock only. 

His position as one of Negan's top men gave him the authority to lay claim on those lips, but it wasn't enough. He was jealous of Aaron's husband, and had a vicious need to separate the pair, to own Aaron. And, after he fucked Aaron, he lost all dignity. Now, when Aaron was near, all he wanted to do was fuck him, mouth or ass didn't matter, as long as he had his dick in him. He had to get a grip. So, he headed out to check on things. He had learned about all the drama when it happened, but kept it from Aaron at the time, and kept the man busy on his cock for the last couple of days, but now he needed to deal with the shit. 

Aaron's dumb fuck husband had decided to off himself, because he took Aaron away from him. Boo the fucking hoo. What a loser. And, the escape attempt by the two bitches couldn't have gone worse. But, one of Negan's other men had taken the shit for that fiasco and Dwight dodged the fallout. But, he had to make sure nothing else blew up, or it would be his ass on the line. 

Dwight headed for the shop area, to find a chain and dog collar for his new bitch dog. He grinned at the image of Aaron naked, with only that dog collar on; and Dwight with a good grip on the collar while he rode that hot ass, fucking it like a jackhammer. Yes, he needed that collar. ●●●●●•••••●●●●●•••••●●●●●•••••●●●●●•••••●●●●● 

Negan led Rick into a room, with a grin. Rick noticed a bunch of beautiful women, of all ages and ethnicities, scantily clad, looking bored. Suddenly, Rick was the center of attention, and Negan was amused, wearing a shit eating grin. 

"Rick, these are my lovely wives. Wives, this is the beautiful Rick Grimes." Negan's voice boomed out. "We decided to have lunch here today, have a little meet and greet." 

Rick looked around the room, his attention stopping on a lone figure on the couch, staring at him, shocked. "Maggie..." the words slid past his lips, and he started to go to her. But, he was brought to an abrupt halt, when Negan's hand clamped on his wrist like a vice, and he was jerked back. 

"No!" Negan warned. "I am introducing you to my wives." 

"But..." 

"I said no." Negan was firm. "You will ignore that one." 

"I want to check on her..." 

"She's fine. How does she look?" 

Rick looked at Maggie. She wasn't dressed like Negan's wives, wearing some faded jeans and a t-shirt. Rick gave Negan a confused look. 

Negan grinned. "She's safe... and so is the baby..." 

Rick's mouth gaped in shock. 

"Yeah, I know her secret... that's why she's here. I kept her safe. You can thank me, now..." 

"Thank you." Rick whispered. "Can I see her now?" 

"You see her." 

"I meant, speak to her." Rick growled. 

"That is a negative. You may only speak to my wives. They are your family, now." 

"I don't even know them..." Rick said. 

"You can get to know them." 

"I want to speak to Maggie." 

"You will not speak to that woman. You are not going to have any interaction with people from your past. They no longer exist for you. I decide who you associate with, and they are not on the list." Negan's voice was dangerous now. 

"You can't do this to me!" Rick cried. 

"I own you, Rick. I make all decisions for you. And, we are having lunch with my lovely wives today. End of discussion." ●●●●●•••••●●●●●•••••●●●●●•••••●●●●●•••••●●●●● 

Michonne and Tara huddled together on the bunk. They'd eaten a bowl of the mystery food served at the mess hall earlier, after a hard days work, and were alone to deal with their remaining grief. And, as they shared their grief, they grew stronger. They would survive this nightmare, and the day of freedom would come. They were sure of it. So, they huddled together, supporting each other, believing that this would not last forever, and that they would be free again. ●●●●●•••••●●●●●•••••●●●●●•••••●●●●●•••••●●●●● 

Rick was buzzing like a tension wire. The sun was setting and he was trapped in Negan's bedroom, where they had been served their dinner. It had been set up like another date night, Negan wanting another romantic dinner before, 'Their Big Night,' as Negan dubbed it. Rick only nibbled at the food, too nervous to really eat. He had already drank two glasses of wine though, but it didn't help his nerves. Negan only smiled at him, not the least bit conforting, letting him know this was really going to happen. Rick was terrified. He did not want this, but knew he had no choice, and he knew Negan could use his body against him, make him respond even though he didn't want to. That was what terrified him most, Negan taking complete control of him, when he was most vulnerable. 

Then... it began... The dinner had been finished for some time. Negan had fully enjoyed his meal, as he watched Rick toy with his food, and hurriedly down two glasses of wine, heading for a meltdown. But, he had stayed silent, not teasing his soon-to-be-lover. He knew how frightened Rick was and didn't want to torment him. He wanted to be gentle with Rick, make it so wonderful Rick would have no fear the next time they made love. And, there would be a next time, and many after. He was going to be making love to Rick forever. He knew he would never tire of this man...though he was pretty bored with all of his wives at this point, Sherry being the only one he really had any interest in, and then only sometimes. 

Negan saw Rick flinch, when he stood up, but pretended he hadn't, walking around to stand in front of him. "It's time, darling." He said, softly. 

Rick shook his head, refusing to move. Negan reached down, catching Rick's hands, pulling him to his feet, then against his body; holding the trembling man, who was refusing to be a part of this, but who was everything. Negan moved him toward the bed, practically dragging him, when his feet wouldn't move. But, as they reached the bed, Rick suddenly came to life, struggling in Negan's arms, desperate to free himself. 

Negan let Rick wear himself down, then started to undress him, slowly, as his eyes filled with tears. The shirt was removed first, pulled up over his head, then dropped carelessly to the floor, before Negan slid the pants down over his slim hips, letting his hands glide over Rick's soft skin, before gently easing Rick down, to sit on the side of the bed, as he finished the unveiling. 

Rick was so beautiful to him, in this moment, though the man didn't realize it. Negan removed his own clothes, a little disappointed when Rick didn't watch him...but it was understandable. Maybe next time, Rick would enjoy watching him display himself for his approval, and feel joy that this man wanted him so much, and even return the favor. But, for now, he would simply admire the beautiful man. 

Negan left Rick, going around to the other side of the bed, lowering himself to sit, then lay down, sliding over to Rick's stiff form, pulling him down with him, then over to the center of the bed. He held Rick in a loose embrace, softly carressing, until he finally relaxed. Then, he tilted the chin up, meeting Rick's eyes. Tears spilled past the lids of those gorgeous blues, making a silver trail down his cheeks; mesmerizing to watch, but so unnecessary. Negan had no intention of hurting or shaming him. He was going to introduce Rick to a world of pleasure he could not imagine, and let him revel in his sensuous nature that he tried so hard to hide from the world. 

Negan planted a kiss under each eye, licking away the tears, then one to the tip of the nose, before reaching the delicious mouth. Kissing one corner, then the other, before covering the whole with his own. Rick lay there, lifeless in his arms, as if all this was happening to someone other than himself. Negan didn't force the situation. Rick would get there. He worked Rick's mouth open and moved into it, deepening the kiss, until Rick came back to himself, and started to struggle against him. 

'That's it, beauty.' Negan thought. 'Come with me. Feel.' And, the lovemaking started with the fight. 

Negan crushed Rick in his embrace, grinding his hips down into Rick's until he could feel Rick's length hardening beneath his own throbbing monster. Rick realized it too, and wanting no part of it, reverted back to biting the tongue in his mouth. But, this time, Negan bit back. When the kiss finally ended, blood spilled from both their mouths, both gasping, from the fight. But, Rick's brilliant blues no longer held tears. They were on fire, with rage and passion, while Negan's glowed with victory. He had Rick now, in all his magnificent glory. This was what he knew was beneath the surface, when he'd first met the beautiful man. And, now, he had it, and there was no way he'd ever give it up. 

Then, they kissed again, rage and passion colliding, until the rage surrendered to the passion. Hips ground into each other, as their hard lengths slid over and against each other until both found their explosive release. They lay silently, as they recovered from the battle. Then, Negan led Rick away from the war into a sly seduction. 

Negan ran hands and lips over every inch of Rick's skin, until Rick was aroused again. And, when Rick tried to stop the process, Negan moved in for the coup-`d-grace, lips closing over the head of the sizeable member, and Rick gave a groan of submission. Negan's hot tongue danced agaist the slit, sending spirals of almost painful lust throughout Rick's body. It didn't take long for Negan's mouth to perform it's magic, and draw a second orgasm from Rick, which Negan swallowed down, greedily, relishing every drop. He let Rick rest a few minutes, before easing him onto his stomach. He was just getting started in his conquest of Rick Grimes. 

Negan ran his hands over Rick's back, working into the muscles, massaging, working his way down slowly, until he was kneading and massaging those succulent tight little globes of flesh. Then, his lips followed the path of his hands, Rick having almost been massaged to sleep. He only got a pleasant sigh from Rick, as he licked a strip between those globes, parting them with a warm wet tongue, working his way into that tightness, his fingers opening the gates to heaven, as his tongue coaxed the tight little star open, to admit it's warm wet confort. 

It didn't take long to have Rick groaning and squirming, as his mouth and tongue pleasured his opening, and his cock grew hard in arousal, again. Negan began to introduce fingers, stretching that tight little star open, searching for the golden nugget to the pleasure palace. When he found it, Rick let out a yelp, pressing back on the fingers, seeking more. 

"Don't worry, baby. I will give you all." Negan said. No way was he going to leave Rick wanting more when he was finished. He was going to fulfill Rick so completely, he would never want to leave him. He was going to truly own this magnificent creature. 

Negan worked Rick into a completely oblivious state of lust, pulling out some baby oil at one point, working on loosening up his virgin, as well as liberally coating his own monster, knowing Rick was going to feel pain regardless. But, he would get him past that, until he could only remember the undeniable pleasure he'd received. And, the final battle began, as he worked the head of his cock between those perfect globes, entering the star to heaven. 

Rick felt an agonizing pain, coming back from the daze of pleasure he'd been ensconced in. It started at the base of his spine and literally tore through his core. He struggled to escape the pain that continued to tear through his body, a strangled cry escaping his clenched lips. He struggled helplessly as his body was invaded, and he was stretched open to admit that vicious invader, until his body finally gave up, in defeat. 

Negan had waited for that moment, to begin to move, slowly working himself into that impossibly tight sheath, that was a furnace of heat, until his entire length and girth was locked inside that heat. He waited a few minutes, luxuriating in the feel, then eased back, before pushing back in, just slightly. And again, until the tightness eased slightly. Then he pulled back further, before pushing in, working over and over, until his length was moving in and out smoothly. 

Then, Negan worked on getting the angle right, searching for the golden nugget that would take Rick to heaven. And, Rick's loud whimper let him know he'd found the treasure. He worked his strikes over it, until Rick was groaning in painful pleasure, until he was gibbering unintelligibly; and it wasn't enough. 

Negan reached down, grasping Rick's hard cock, squeezing it, staving off his pending orgasm, continuing to torment him, his strikes getting harder, until he was pounding into him, hitting the pleasure nub on every strike, until his own orgasm tore through him. He emptied his seed deep inside the helpless pool of jello that Rick had become. Then, he turned Rick over onto his back, loving how his body trembled, desperate with need, his eyes wide and wild, and so brilliantly blue. Negan pushed the legs apart, settling between them, lifting the legs over his shoulders, and pushing his still firm cock into the languished body. 

"If you want it, take it, darling. Finish yourself. Fuck me, Rick. Fuck yourself. Let me see you take me." 

Rick whimpered, helplessly, reaching for his throbbing cock, but Negan slapped his hand away. 

"No, not that way. Fuck me. Use me. Fuck yourself on me. Let me see it. Break all over me, baby. Come on. I can take it." 

Negan grinned as Rick pushed himself up against him, tentatively, striking his pleasure nub, gasping, then pushing up again, another gasp, until he was fucking himself on Negan's hard shaft. His mouth was hanging open, groans and gasps escaping, until he reached up to pull Negan down on top of him, crushing their mouths together, in a kiss, full of hunger and desperation, tangling tongues and biting to bleed, as he forced himself onto Negan's length and found his release, at last, his body jerking as his orgasm tore through him. 

But, as Rick's body was easing down, Negan gave a hard thrust against his aching sensitive prostate, lighting him up again, his body spasming in another release, as he let out a strangled cry, then another thrust, and another spasm tearing through his body. Negan managed to pull five spasms from the body, before Rick was completely depleted, too helpless to move, totally exhausted and incapable of movement. 

Negan pulled out a little later, to Rick's painful whimper. Rick was definitely going to feel this in the morning, and wouldn't be wanting to get out of bed. That was ok. Negan would let his beautiful angel spend the day in bed. He would need to recover, probably a couple days. But, soon, they'd be fighting this battle on a nightly basis, and Rick wouldn't need to be coaxed. He'd be eager for what Negan could give him. And, Negan would never let him go. He'd never let anyone else have the keys to this heaven. 

Negan got up and went to the bathroom, cleaning himself up, then returning to clean his lover with a warm washcloth. Rick had fallen asleep, and didn't even wake as Negan carefully cleaned him up, hissing painfully as Negan cleaned his tender opening. There was some blood, but it couldn't be helped. He would heal, Negan knew, just be sore a few days. Negan tossed the washcloth into the bathroom and crawled into the bed, pulling Rick into his arms, planting a tender kiss on the swollen lips, before drifting off to sleep. ●●●●●•••••●●●●●•••••●●●●●•••••●●●●●•••••●●●●● 

Jesus had been right about them getting into the Sanctuary rather easily, Daryl thought. Getting past the walkers had been fairly easy. And there had been only two Saviors on gaurd duty, being so confident, and distracted. Once the two were dead, courtesy of an arrow to each head, with Daryl's bow skills, they cleared a path through the walkers straight to the door, lifting the keys off the dead gaurds, and they were inside. 

Daryl had some information on the inside of the huge factory building. He figured they would be keeping people prisoner in some of the same cells he'd been kept in, so they went there first. Daryl made his way to the cell he'd been held in first. The keys didn't work, but, fortunately Daryl had some talent in picking a lock. Soon, the door clicked open, finding Carl the new occupant of the cell. 

Daryl had to throw a hand over the boy's mouth, when he woke up and would have alerted the whole place, until Daryl calmed him enough for him to realize who he was, and that he was being rescued. Then, he was all gung-ho to lead the rescue, since he knew where all the survivors were. He explained what had happened, Eric's suicide and Sasha and Rosita's failed escape attempt. But, the others were still alive. 

Carl led them to the cell where Michonne and Tara were locked away. It got a little emotional, taking a few minutes to calm down, before they continued. Carl didn't know where Enid was being kept, but Michonne did, and she was happily reunited with Carl. This was when Daryl decided the group was getting too large and some of them needed to leave and find an escape vehicle large enough to hold all of them. Michonne didn't want to leave, but Daryl told her he needed her to help protect the others, and that they would not leave without their leader. She finally gave in. Daryl continued with Jesus, Rhichard and Carl, Carl being used as a guide, because he knew where most of their people were. 

Carl took them to where Eugene was kept, and they encountered their first Savior gaurd, who was taken out silently by Rhichard, who had wicked knife skills, and used them coldly, pushing the blade into the back of the man's neck, severing the spinal cord at the stem, instant death, lowering the body to the floor. Eugene was so grateful he began to sob. Daryl hissed at him to do it quietly. Then, they got to the next cell where Dwight was keeping Aaron. It wasn't even locked. 

Aaron was asleep, pinned under Dwight, naked, with what looked like a dog collar fastened around his neck. Daryl yanked the man off his friend, slamming him into the wall, before helping Aaron sit up, shakily. Aaron cried as he got dressed in the dirty sweats and a pair of sneakers, Daryl assuring him they'd find regular clothes for him later. By this time, Dwight was reviving and was in a nasty mood. 

"I didn't do anything to the fucking faggot that he didn't want." Dwight hissed. "He couldn't get enough of my dick." 

"That's a lie." Aaron whispered. "I only gave you blow jobs to get away from Walker Gaurd duty. I didn't agree to any of the other shit. You raped me." 

"Bull-fucking-shit." Dwight sneered. "You're just a slut. You begged for my cock." 

"I begged you to stop." Aaron cried. 

"Just words." Dwight snickered. "I know how much you loved having your ass fucked. No faggot can ever get enough dick. Hell, your boyfriend was taking on all comers, talk about a slut..." 

Aaron lost it, attacking Dwight, slamming his head into the concrete wall over and over, until Rhichard pulled him off the man, handing him the knife. Aaron looked at it a moment, then slashed it across Dwight's throat, severing the main artery. Then, all of the rage was gone, and he was crying softly. 

"We need to find Eric, now." he rasped. He looked up, when everyone went silent, and he knew. "What happened?" he asked. 

"Suicide." Daryl said softly. "Sasha and Rosita, too, trying to escape." He paused for a moment. "We got the rest out 'cept for Maggie and Rick. They're outside scrounging up a ride for all of us. Think you can find your way out? We made a path through the dead for ya." Daryl said. 

"We'll get there. Go save Maggie and Rick." Aaron said, leading Eugene away. 

"Ok, Carl, let's get Maggie." Jesus said. 

"Yeah." Carl said. "She'll have a gaurd." 

"Got it covered." Rhichard said, holding up a knife. 

Apparently, he had a supply, Daryl thought, at the appearance of a second knife, his having given the last one to Aaron, who'd taken it with him. 

Rhichard dispatched the gaurd, and they woke Maggie. Now, they had a dilemma. Neither Carl nor Maggie knew where Negan's bedroom was, though they knew Negan was keeping Rick there, and there were at least two gaurds posted there at all times. Now, what did they do? Searching the building with no idea where to look was dangerous. They'd probably wake everyone in the place. 

"I don't know where he keeps Rick, but I bet Sherry does. She's his number one wife, and I believe she'll tell you. There isn't any loyalty there." Maggie said. 

"I know where the wives stay." Carl said. 

"Lead on, One-Eye." Daryl grinned. 

Carl gave a slight smile and led the troupe off to the ladies.' quarters. There were two gaurds, who were quickly taken out. The ladies didn't seem concerned. In fact, they weren't concerned about much of anything, except for Sherry. 

"You want to rescue the beauty, don't you?" Sherry smirked. "No other reason to come to me." She was practical, Daryl thought. "Figured I'd know where Negan's keeping him. You're right. I do know. But, I want you to take me with you, when you leave. And, I want a kiss... from him... the beauty, I mean..." 

"What the fuck?" Daryl growled. "Why you wanna do that? He's got a woman, ya know. And, she would be pissed to hear you say that shit." 

"Too fucking bad. Not like I'm going to fuck him, or anything... unless he wants, I mean. Wouldn't turn him down if he did. So, the bitch can get over herself. The man has a free will, and I want a kiss. It's a reward for risking my fucking life to help you people...and that ain't no bullshit! Getting to that one isn't easy. Negan is obsessed with him, understandably; and it won't be easy. So, I deserve a reward for taking the risk. I wouldn't do it if he weren't worth it." Sherry said. "You think he's worth it, too, because nobody ever tried to break into this place before. Well..." 

"It's up to him." Daryl mumbled. "Ain't gonna force him to do nothin'." 

"Good enough." Sherry was agreeable. "Come on." 

"Wait," Daryl said. "I want Maggie and Carl safe, first." 

"I won't leave without my Dad." Carl said, stubbornly.

"You havta." Daryl was just as stubborn. "We will get your Dad. But, it won't be easy, and you can't be collateral damage. Negan won't hesitate to use you or kill you over Rick. It would kill your Dad to lose you, or you, Maggie." he glanced at the pretty brunette. "I won't argue with you like your Dad does, Carl. You are leaving, now." 

"You bring him back, Daryl. I will accept no excuses from you on that account." Carl turned away, Maggie following him.


	13. Break On Me

And, there he stood outside the door, the two Savior Gaurds lying dead on the floor, one to each side of the great door. And, he was afraid... He knew he needed to be strong. But, how could he be strong when it came to the heart...when his heart was in that room. He calmed his racing pulse, stepping to the door, hand on the knob, ready to put his lock skills to work, but it wasn't locked...? Daryl couldn't believe it. He turned the knob and the door swung open.

Even in the dim light, he could see...more than he wanted...and he was mesmerized and repulsed at the same time. Both men were asleep, Rick held securely in Negan's arms. And, he was more beautiful than Daryl ever thought imaginable, and, that monster was holding the angel in it's grasp, and a red rage filled Daryl, making him want to destroy. 

"You Mother-Fucker!" he roared, waking the two men, as he tore across the room. 

Negan was trying to scramble from the bed, when Daryl hauled him out of it, throwing him against the wall. 

"I will fucking kill you!" Daryl's fist connected with Negan's jaw, sending him to the floor, where he followed him down, turning into a crazed animal, as he tried to destroy the monster who had defiled his angel. 

Rhichard was finally able to pull Daryl off of Negan, and as the red haze cleared, Daryl could hear the voices around him, the sounds of Rick's helpless sobbing loudest of all. Sherry had gone to Rick, trying to confort him, but he wouldn't let her near him, as he clutched the sheet around his naked body. 

"We have to get out of here, now, before we become ducks in a shooting gallery, with all the noise we've created." Jesus hissed. "It won't take long for the army to show up." 

Daryl jerked away from Rhichard, going to Rick, who shrank away from him. "Come on, bro. We gotta get out of here, now. Where's yer clothes?" 

Rick just shook his head, confused. Daryl saw a tee and jeans lying on the floor and grabbed them, trying to get them on Rick quickly, Rick finally helping, but not doing so well, his normally graceful limbs, horribly uncoordinated. Daryl slipped his feet into the boots, pulling Rick to his feet. But, Rick almost went down, again, unable to stand. 

"That bastard!" Daryl tried to hold Rick upright. 

Rhichard came to the rescue, pulling Rick away from Daryl, and hoisting him over his shoulder, causing Rick to let out a surprised painful cry, but he didn't protest. 

"Let's get the fuck out of here!" Richard growled, leading the group away from the room, where the unconscious bloodied form of the man, who was a monster, but no more so than many others, lay; no longer feared, but only beaten. 

Once away from the Sanctuary, they ran into Carl, who'd been waiting for them, and led them to the van, where they all piled inside, Rhichard laying Rick down gently on the floor of the utility van, before heading up front to the driver's seat, Jax riding shotgun, while the rest of them piled around Rick, who was flinching and trying to hide in a corner, even though he couldn't move well. He didn't want anyone to touch him. 

Michonne was hurt at Rick's rejection, not understanding. All she wanted to do was confort him. It was obvious, by the way he moved, that he was in pain. But, he flinched away from her touch. He tried to get away from all of them, and they didn't understand. Every time a hand reached out to him, he drew away, mumbling, "no...", in a raspy broken voice, trying to close in on himself. 

Rick wished he could disappear. All these people cared for him and wanted to confort him, but he didn't deserve it. They were such good people...and didn't know what he'd done... how he'd betrayed them... betrayed the memory of others...he was not worthy of them. He wished Daryl had not rescued him. He should have just left him. He didn't deserve these people. He was a peice of filth, that didn't even deserve to live. 

Daryl watched Rick reject everyone who tried to care for him, drawing further into himself, and his heart bled. What had that bastard done to this beautiful man, to make him feel such despair, that it emanated from his very skin cells? Daryl could feel the hurt in Rick, but there was more... a deep hatred...so cold and vicious... but it was directed inward, at himself. And, Daryl was afraid...afraid that they were going to lose this man. 

Rhichard took them to the Kingdom. It was the only place they could go. The King granted them asylum, because he never turned away the needy, but he sent Rhichard and Jax away, saying he would speak with them later. They had some explaining to do, for going against the rules, and possibly endangering the Kingdom. Then, he dealt with the refugees. 

"I will have my men take you to some sleeping quarters, except for this man." he indicated Rick's huddled figure sitting in an armchair, where Rhichard had carried him, with a lot of mumbled protests from the man, that he could walk, when he really couldn't. "I think he needs medical attention. We have that here. And, Jerry can be of some assistance in transporting him there where he can be tended to and rest..."

He turned to the huge gentle giant. "Please, take this man to the medical base where our staff can take care of him." 

Jerry nodded, and went forward, scooping Rick up into his arms, much to Rick's shame. Jerry carried the man gently from the room, leading the parade to the medical base, laying him down on a soft bed, where Rick rolled over on his side, away from the group, curling into a fetal position. 

"My people will take very good care of him." the King said. "He has been through much, and his soul is heavy. I do not believe his physical injuries are as serious as his emotional ones. His psyche worries me greatly. That is what may not recover from what was done to him. The rest of you may come with me and get settled in your sleeping quarters." 

"I ain't leaving him." Daryl said. 

"My people will not hurt him." The King said. "They will be very gentle, and they will take care of him." 

"I havta stay. He needs me, whether or not he knows it." Daryl replied. 

"I would stay, but he doesn't want me around." Michonne said, the hurt plain in her voice. 

"He's in a bad place right now." Daryl said. "Everybody just go get some rest. I'll stay. I can handle it. And, I'll be here for whatever..." 

"Yes..." Michonne said, looking at Daryl, understanding. "It should be you." 

Michonne realized Daryl was in love with Rick, probably always had been. She wished she'd known. Maybe it wasn't too late. She was going to be the selfless one, that Daryl had been all this time. Perhaps, Daryl could save him, if anyone could. The man was Daryl's heart. She saw that now. Whatever Negan had done to Rick had gone straight to his soul, and he might never recover. But, Daryl would never leave him. So, Michonne sent a prayer up to heaven for the pair, and left Rick to the Archer's mercy, following everyone else from the room.

**Author's Note:**

> Just cleaned it up a bit, and slight tweaks here and there, probably unnoticeable. But, wanted it to be ready if there was a sequel .....(hint)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [ITCH - Continued](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11716296) by [OnionLover](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnionLover/pseuds/OnionLover)




End file.
